I Think I Love a Hardy
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: The WWE's newest diva, Tiffany and Matt Hardy enter a storyline relationship and soon real feelings start to grow. Will their relationship stay business or will a romance blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I am here with the winner of my poll from my profile page, I Think I Love a Hardy. I know that Lita's real name is Amy, but in the story her name is Lita, so I won't confuse myself or any other reader. Thanks to all who voted on the poll, and hopefully you guys like the story. As always, please read and review. **

It was a typical day for Matt Hardy. It was a couple hours before the ECW/Smackdown taping, and he was chilling out in his locker room before the show. When he heard a knock on his door, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"Come on in," Matt called still sitting on his couch.

The person who entered Matt's locker room was Crystal, an assistant to Vince McMahon. "Matt, Vince and Teddy would like to see you in Vince's office now, please."

"Ok." As Matt followed Crystal to Vince's office, a sense of nerve came over him. Both Vince and Teddy Long would be in this meeting. It could be a good thing, but then again, it could be a bad thing. _Well, here goes nothing_, Matt thought as they got to Vince's office door, and he was told to come in.

"Matt, you are just the man we need to see," Vince said as he motioned to Matt to take a seat next to Teddy.

"Its good to see you again Vince, Teddy", Matt said courteously as she shook both men's hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, as you know", Vince began, "our newest diva, Tiffany, has been with us for about a year and has been doing some backstage interviews and made small appearances here and there. We are wanting to give her the big push she deserves, and we are wanting to put her in a storyline with you."

Matt listened intently as Teddy took over the conversation. "We know that you are a popular figure on the show, and if we do this storyline, we both feel that both of you will gain even more popularity. What are you thinking?"

Matt waited a minute before giving his reply. "I think it's a great idea, and I think it will be popular among the fans. When do you want this to begin?"

"As soon as possible", Vince replied. "This is how this is going to start: you will run into each other backstage, and she will begin coming out to the ring with you. It will then go on from there."

"Ok that sounds fine", Matt replied nodding his head. "Where is Tiffany now?"

"She should be here in just a minute," Vince replied as there was a knock on the door. Matt saw the newest diva on the roster enter the room, and was completely blown away. Sure, he had seen Tiffany before, but just never really noticed her beauty. She was of petite height, had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes, and that smile was remarkable. Her smile could light up a room.

She was told of the storyline, and soon she and Matt both left Vince's office. "Well, Miss Tiffany," Matt began, "It looks like we are supposed to act like we are starting to date."

"Yes, we are," she replied as they climbed into the same rental car. "What do you say we have dinner and get to know each other better?"

"Sure, that sounds nice", Tiffany replied smiling. "When we get to the hotel, just let me freshen up, and can meet you down in the lobby."

"Sounds like a plan to me", Matt replied as they pulled into the hotel parking lot. "How about I meet you in the lobby in about a half hour?"

"Alright, I will meet you then", she replied as they parted ways. When Tiffany walked into her hotel room, her roommate Candice Michelle, noticed the smile on her face.

"What is up with you?", Candice asked her roommate.

"You know how I was nervous about my meeting with Vince? Well, there was no reason for that."

"Why what's up?"

"I am being put in a storyline with Matt Hardy! We are even going to dinner in about half hour to get to know each other better and discuss how we are going to do the storyline to make it believable."

"Wow, that is awesome! Especially since I know you have a tiny crush on Mr. Hardy."

"Yes, that may be true," Tiffany said shyly, "but this is just a storyline. I doubt it will go any further."

"What if it does?"

"Then let me say I would be the happiest person on the WWE roster!"

Meanwhile, Matt was having a similar conversation with his brother, Jeff in their room.

"Jeff, I didn't have anything to worry about regarding my meeting. I am being put in a storyline with Tiffany."

"Wow, good for you", Jeff said slapping his brother on the shoulder. "You know, Tiffany is a beautiful girl."

"Yes she is", the elder Hardy brother replied as he was changing clothes. "Look, I doubt this goes any further than a story line. As beautiful as Tiffany is, I bet she has a boyfriend or something. Besides, I promised myself I wouldn't get to close to a diva again….especially after that whole Lita fiasco."

"Well, just remember that not all women are like Lita. If things start to progress, go with it. Don't run just because one girl screwed you over."

"Thank you Dr. Phil", Matt said sarcastically. "Alright I am going to go meet Tiffany, and I will see you later on."

"Good luck tonight.", Jeff called as Matt closed the door.

Matt did think about what Jeff said as he entered the elevator to go to the ground floor. Sure, Lita was he and Jeff's valet when they were a tag team. Their relationship started as a storyline, similar to his situation now. Yes, he and Lita did fall in love, but she did screw him over by having an affair with one of his good friends. Although it was 2 ½ years ago, it was a sensitive subject and hadn't had a real serious girlfriend since, just a couple of flings here and there.

When the elevator doors opened, Matt's thoughts were interrupted by the blonde waiting for him. Although she was dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt and jeans, she was still gorgeous in Matt's eyes. As he walked toward her, the smile he didn't even realize was on his face grew even bigger.

"Hey Tiff," Matt said as he walked toward her and gave her a friendly hug. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

"That's ok. I just got down here myself."

"Well, are you ready for dinner?", he asked extending his arm.

"Yes, thank you", Tiffany replied as she looped her arm into his, and they headed out of the hotel for dinner. _I think I am going to like this business relationship!_, Matt thought as they got into the rental car. Maybe, just maybe, things would go his way regarding his personal life. Maybe he would find his so called significant other.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Matt and Tiffany's first encounter on Smackdown will be written in Italics. Hope you guys like the chapter!**

"Matt, I have to say I am having a great time!", Tiffany confessed as she and Matt were eating. Ever since they got to the restaurant, the two had never stopped talking, and Matt was telling stories of his past wrestling matches, stories on his friends, and any other thing he could think of to hear her laugh again.

"Well, I am glad you are having a good time. You have heard some stories about me, and now I want to know something about you."

"What do you want to know?", she asked.

"Anything."

"Well, my full name is Tiffany Ann Carter. I am the youngest of 2 girls in the family and extremely close with my mom and sister. I started watching wrestling with my grandfather, and been in love with it ever since."

"Cool. Did your dad not watch wrestling?"

Tiffany was silent for a moment, and Matt knew instantly he hit a sore spot. "I don't really know my dad. He and my mom divorced when I was 3, and only have seen him a handful of times since."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," Matt replied. God, he felt like a jerk right now.

"No, its ok. You wouldn't know," she replied looking at her watch. "You know what, we should get going back to the arena for the show."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the show. I was having so much fun I forgot all about it," Matt said smiling, and Tiffany's face grew a small smile as well.

Back at the arena, Matt and Tiffany were taking care of the final touches to their "debut". According to the stagehand, Mike, Matt was supposed to be in the hallway talking to his brother, and Tiffany was to walk past and smile at him, while Matt was to say he had a good time with a date.

"You ready?", Matt asked as he and Jeff got situated in the hallway.

"Yep. I will see you in a few," Tiffany replied winking.

_Matt and Jeff were hanging out in the hallway talking about their one time reunion match when Jeff noticed Matt's eyes light up. He knew that he had seen Tiffany come down toward them._

"_Hey Matt," Tiffany called waving to him, prepared to walk on past._

"_Hey!", Matt said walking toward her. After saying good bye to Jeff, Matt put his arm around Tiffany's shoulders._

"_I just wanted to let you know that I had a good time the other night at dinner."_

"_Me too!"_

"_I was wondering if we could do it again sometime."_

"_Sure", Tiffany said smiling as the two took hands and walked down the hallway._

"That was awesome Tiffany."

"Yeah, it was fun", she said as she pulled in Matt for a hug, but quickly released when she realized what she did.

"Sorry Matt. I didn't mean to do that."

"Its ok. It kind of felt nice."

Tiffany then smiled at Matt, noticing more than ever how handsome he was. "You know what, we have the night off. How about a movie and take out at the hotel?"

Matt smiled and nodded his head. "That sounds like a plan to me! What room are you staying in at the hotel?"

"The same as yours. Remember, we are supposed to be dating."

Matt chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. "That is right."

He and Tiffany then left the arena and headed for the hotel, and were soon sitting on the bed ready to watch a movie.

"Sorry, Tiffany, I didn't realize the room only had one bed."

"No, its ok. We are both adults," Tiffany told him as she pulled back the covers to get into bed.

"Yes, that may be true, but I will still take the couch. You can have the bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its fine," Matt nodded. "Now, lets get this movie going."

Tiffany and Matt then got comfortable on the bed watching a movie on television, but neither were paying attention. Matt was falling asleep; and when he looked down at Tiffany, she was already asleep, sleeping on his shoulder. Matt then positioned himself again, so the both of them would be comfortable. Tiffany was still on his shoulder and didn't want to move to wake her up, so he continued laying down on the bed. When Matt was stirring around, Tiffany woke up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Matt whispered as he wrapped his arms around Tiffany's slender body.

"That is ok. Do you want me to move?"

"Nah, we are both tired. We are both fine here." Tiffany smiled and nodded as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Matt then closed his eyes, and smiled as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, he really had a good nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first two chapters! You guys rock and please keep them coming!! I also want to wish everyone a Happy New Year!!!**

The next couple of weeks have been going well for Matt and Tiffany, and their storyline was becoming quite popular with the fans. Tonight was going to be a big night for Matt and Tiffany: it was the night they were going to kiss for the first time in front of the fans. Matt had gone to catering, while he left Tiffany to hang out with Jeff in their locker room. Since Matt wasn't in the room, Tiffany decided to ask Jeff about Lita.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?", Tiffany began as she was putting on her black boots as she was getting ready for Matt's match.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What happened with Matt's relationship with Lita? Its almost like he is nervous for tonight, and for some reason I feel like it has something to do with her."

"Well, about 2 ½ years ago, he found out that Lita was having an affair with one of his good friends, Adam. When the news leaked, the WWE decided to put the break up into a storyline as well. He has had the occasional girlfriend, but nothing serious since."

"Wow, how awful," Tiffany replied as Matt came back into the room.

"What's awful?", Matt asked.

"Nothing, are you ready for the match?"

"Sure, lets get going. Jeff, we will see you later."

"Alright, good luck Matt."

As Matt and Tiffany walked down the hall, heading toward the curtain, Matt had to ask Tiffany a question that had been bugging him all day.

"Tiffany, how are you wanting to do this kiss?"

"I'm confused, what do you mean?"

"I guess I mean do you want it like soft and quick, deep and long, what?"

"Oh," Tiffany began nervously. "How about you just surprise me."

"Well, do you like certain ways?"

"Like I said Matt, surprise me!", Tiffany said smiling as she patted Matt on the arm.

A few minutes later, the two were heading down the ramp for Matt's match against MVP. Matt has had some matches and challenges with MVP as of late, and he was becoming a real annoyance toward them both.

The match was only supposed to last about ten minutes. MVP was in control most of the match, and soon, out of nowhere, Matt got a twist of fate on MVP, and one the match. Tiffany, with a huge smile on her face, climbed into the ring. She raised his hand in victory, and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Ready?", Matt whispered.

"Yeah."

Matt then broke the hug, and put his finger under Tiffany's chin. He then pulled her closer and crashed his lips upon hers. Matt first kept the kiss short and soft. He stopped once to gaze into her eyes. They both smiled, and soon deepened the kiss. His arms pulled her body closer to his, and her hands started playing with his hair. For awhile, they had forgotten they were still on tv, and reluctantly stopped after a few minutes. They were both on cloud nine as they made their way backstage.

"What a kiss!", Candice remarked as Tiffany was collecting her things in the divas locker room.

"All I can say is WOW!", Tiffany said smiling as she packed the last of her things.

"That looked more real than just a kiss for a storyline."

"All I am going to say is that Matt is an awesome kisser! I will see you later Candice."

Tiffany then left the divas locker room and headed toward Matt and Jeff's locker room.

"Jeff, let me say she is a great kisser!", Matt exclaimed as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Jeff chuckled. "Sounds like someone liked it. Are you starting to like her, man?"

"I don't know. She is an awesome girl, but at the same time, I don't want to get hurt again."

"Matt, she isn't Lita. I don't think she will do that to you," Jeff pointed out as the brothers heard the knock on the door.

"Hey guys, I am all set. Mind if I ride with you guys to the airport?" Tiffany and the guys had the next three days off, and originally planned on going home to South Carolina.

"I have a better idea," Matt began. "If you didn't have any plans, why don't you come back to Cameron with us? I mean I know that I have told you a lot of stories about my house and my friends, I can show you around, etc."

"Sounds like fun", Tiffany said smiling.

"Alright then its all set", Matt said, also smiling. "Instead of going home, you are going to hang out with us for the next three days."

"Brace yourself", Jeff said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "The things you will see might be a little scary."

"Huh?", Tiffany asked confused.

"Don't mind him", Matt said. "Lets just get going."

The three friends then headed out of the arena, going toward the airport to go home to Cameron. _This is perfect_, Tiffany thought. She was going to try to get Matt alone and assure him that she would never hurt him like Lita did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate them!**

"Hi Mom, its Tiffany. I just wanted to let you know that I landed in North Carolina ok, and I am going to stay at my friend Matt's house. I will call you later. Bye!" Tiffany sighed as she flipped her phone shut after she left the message to her mom. Even though it was late, Tiffany's mom always answered her phone, just to make sure Tiffany made it to the next destination ok.

"Everything ok?", Matt asked as the two walked up to luggage claim.

"Yeah. Usually when I call my mom to let her know that I am at my next destination, she answers the phone. Its just a little odd that she didn't answer."

"I am sure everything is ok. Maybe she just fell asleep.", Matt replied rubbing Tiffany's arm.

"Yeah, that is true. I am probably worrying over nothing. Thanks!", Tiffany said smiling.

"Your welcome, lets just get home."

Matt, Jeff and Tiffany were soon on the way back to Matt's house. Once there, Tiffany was kind of surprised when Jeff went into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Matt, I didn't know that you and Jeff lived together."

"Well, its only temporary," he replied with a sense of sadness in his voice. "Jeff and his girlfriend Beth's house burned down several months ago. They are staying here while the house is getting re-built."

"Oh sorry, I hope I didn't open up any bad wounds."

"No its ok. Plus, you didn't know. Come on, I will show you to your room."

Tiffany followed Matt through the kitchen, up the staircase to a room at the end of the hall. It was a nice big room, and she was surprised it was decorated in neutral chocolate colors, not in a bachelor's thinking.

"What's the matter, do you not like the room?", Matt asked noticing the look on Tiffany's face.

"Oh sorry you weren't supposed to see that look. I love the room, I am just surprised how its decorated. It looks like a normal room, not just a room a bachelor decorated."

"No, I do have some commone sense. Plus, Beth has helped decorate.", Matt chuckled. "Well, the bathroom is down the hall and you should be set otherwise. Sleep good."

"Thank you," Tiffany said smiling. After Matt left the room, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. After awhile, she still couldn't sleep, so she decided to sneak downstairs to get a drink. When she got downstairs, she was surprised to see Matt was still up. She glanced up at the clock, which read 3:00 AM.

"Matt, what are you still doing up? Its 3:00 in the morning!

"I go to bed pretty late. I am usually in bed by 3 and like get up at noon or so. What are you doing up?"

"I was going to grab a drink of water. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not, go ahead."

Tiffany then made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator. She then walked into the living room, and joined Matt on the couch.

"You aren't going back to bed?", Matt asked puzzled.

"Not just yet. I figured I would sit up with you and keep you company. Is that ok?", Tiffany asked smiling.

"Yeah its ok."

Matt and Tiffany sat in silence for awhile watching the television. Matt then broke the silence.

"So, Tiff, any boyfriends or a husband at home?"

"No, of course not. I am dating you remember?", she said jokingly. "What about you? Any girlfriends?"

"No."

"No girlfriend since Lita?" Tiffany then decided to ask about Lita.

"So you know about her, huh?"

"Remember, I have been watching wrestling a long time. Plus, Jeff told me everything that happened was real, not just a storyline."

"Oh I see. I have had a few girlfriends since that happened, but nothing real serious. Maybe I am scared to get hurt again, I don't know."

"Matt, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"Not all girls are like Lita. A lot of girls respect their boyfriends, and show them they care. Not every girl will go behind their boyfriend's back and cheat with their friend."

Matt smiled at Tiffany's speech. "Jeff really did tell you everything, didn't he."

"Yep, he did."

"The way you said your speech, its sounds like you were talking from experience."

"Well, lets just say that my last relationship didn't end so great. He did the same thing to me that Lita did to you. I have learned that after awhile, you just have to go on and try to find that someone who you are supposed to be with."

"Yeah I agree," Matt said nodding his head. "I just haven't found that special someone yet."

Tiffany sat in silence for a moment, and then decided to tell Matt of her crush, kind of.

"You never know, Matt, sometimes that special someone is where you least expect them to be. By the way…I would never do the things to you that Lita did."

Matt just sat in silence. He got the hint and was completely speechless.

"Wow, its already 4:00! I better get to bed. Good night."

"Good night Tiffany."

Tiffany then leaned into Matt and gave him a hug. "Thanks for letting me stay here.", she said as she headed up the staircase.

As she was walking up the staircase, Tiffany was unaware that Matt's eyes were following her. He was thinking about her little hint intently. Maybe she was right. Maybe that special someone was right in front of him, and didn't realize it. Jeff was right: maybe he could fall for Tiffany.


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon, Matt and Jeff took Tiffany on a tour of Cameron to see some places where they had been, went to school or anything else she would find interesting. Soon, they stopped at Gas Chamber Ink, the tattoo shop of Shannon Moore, Jeff and Matt's friend.

"Tiffany, this is Shannon," Matt said as they walked into the parlor.

"Hi Shannon, its nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you," Tiffany said as she extending her hand, Shannon taking it in return.

"Its good to meet you as well, and I hope the things you heard were good."

"Nothing that isn't true," Jeff joked.

"So Shannon," Matt began, "I am thinking about having a get together at my house tonight. You up for that?"

"Sure," Shannon nodded. "I will call you later for the details. I have an appointment coming in in about 5 minutes. Nice to meet you again, Tiffany."

"Bye," Tiffany said waving.

As the trio got back into Matt's car, Tiffany's phone started ringing. It was her older sister, Allison.

"_Hey Sis, what's up?"_

"_Hey Tiffany, how is North Carolina?"_

"_Its good. Matt and Jeff are showing me around town, and Matt is going to have a get together at his house later on tonight."_

"_Ohh…you are going to be with Matt!"_

"_Allison!", Tiffany exclaimed. Allison knew of her crush, and didn't want to answer her statement to make Matt suspect anything more._

"_Hey, I'm just stating a fact right?"_

"_Yes…by the way, have you talked to Mom lately?"_

"_Not since yesterday. Have you talked to her lately?"_

"_No, I tried calling her last night, but she didn't answer."_

"_Well, I know that she had to work today. Maybe she will call us later."_

"_Maybe. Well, we are Matt and Jeff's dad's house, so I will talk with you later."_

"_All right, Tiff, sounds good. See you later."_

"_Bye", _Tiffany said as she hung up her phone. "Hmmm…"

"Everything ok?", Matt asked as everyone got out of the car.

"Well, that was my sister Allison. She hasn't spoken with my mom lately either."

"I'm sure everything's ok. Did she have to work today or something?"

"Yeah, Allison said she did have to work."

"Well, see there you go," Matt said putting his arm around Tiffany's shoulders. "I'm sure everything is ok."

"I'm sure your right."

"Come on," Matt said as he ushered Tiffany inside the house. "I want you to meet my dad."

Soon, Matt introduced Tiffany to his dad, and they took an instant liking to each other. The four were talking for about a half hour when Matt pulled Tiffany aside. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Matt then took her hand, and led her through the backyard and into the woods, a few feet away from the house.

"What is this?", Tiffany asked as they approached the trampoline with hoses as ropes.

"This is where Jeff and I trained to be wrestlers?"

"You guys trained yourselves? That is incredible, and the trampoline looks in great shape."

"Well, Jeff and I replaced the trampoline a few years ago. We wanted to keep that keepsake of the trampoline back here.", Matt explained as he took Tiffany's hand and climbed onto the trampoline.

"How did you guys train yourselves?"

"Well, we watched wrestling like all the time. So, eventually we just copied moves from our favorite wrestlers, and before you know it, we were doing shows at fairs and soon after, we signed with the WWE.", Matt said as he looked around. "You know I haven't jumped on this thing for a long time."

"Well, come on what are you waiting for?", Tiffany asked as she pulled Matt up from where he was sitting, and the two started jumping. The two joined hands and started jumping up and down, and soon their legs got tangled up in each other, and both were laying on the mat laughing. Matt soon realized that he was landed on top of Tiffany, and he was still lying on top of her.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good.", she replied still laughing.

Matt then began to play with Tiffany's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. He then leaned closer to her, wanting to kiss her. Unfortunately, as he leaned ever so close, he was interrupted by his baby brother.

"There you guys are!", Jeff said as he got closer to the trampoline. "We should probably get going Matt if you have people coming over."

"Yeah, your right," Matt said reluctantly. He then got up and helped Tiffany up as well. Jeff let Tiffany walk past him, but stopped Matt.

"Did I interrupt something?", he asked as the two started heading back toward the house.

"Lets just say you have really bad timing."

"Your starting to like her, huh?"

"Little brother, like isn't the word to describe it."

Later on at the party, Matt and Tiffany kept their distance from each other. Matt was talking with Jeff and Shane Helms, while Tiffany was getting to know Jeff's girlfriend, Beth. Finally, Matt couldn't take it anymore, and went to see Tiffany.

"Tiffany, can I speak to you please?"

"Sure," Tiffany said as she followed Matt into his bedroom, so they could talk alone.

"What's on your mind?", she asked as she watched Matt shut the bedroom door.

"I…umm…wanted to apologize for today?"

"What did you do?", Tiffany asked looking confused.

"On the trampoline, when I kept laying on top of you."

"Matt, there isn't any reason…", Tiffany started as she was interrupted by her cell phone that was in her pocket. She looked on the caller ID and saw it was her sister. "Sorry, Matt, this will only take a second.", she told him as she opened the phone and watched him get off the bed next to her. "Hello?"

Matt then noticed Tiffany's facial expressions change from happy to scared. He also noticed her eyes get bigger, while she put her hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm on my way!", was the last thing Tiffany said to her sister as she hung up the phone. She then stood up and faced Matt.

"Matt, I'm sorry, but I have to go! Its my mom."

**A/N: Did you notice in the last couple of chapters how Tiffany was worried for her mom? In the next chapter, you will find out what is going on with her. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and as always please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Matt looked in shock as Tiffany headed toward his bedroom door, not fully knowing what was going on.

"Tiffany, what's up?"

"That was my sister on the phone. She was driving on the highway today, and noticed that a car had crashed down the embankment. She stopped, and noticed it was my mom's car. My mom…died in the accident", Tiffany explained as she began to cry again.

"Oh my god, Tiff, I am so sorry!", Matt said as he pulled the diva into his arms for a big hug.

"I need to go Matt. I need to get my things together upstairs and catch a cab."

"You don't need to catch a cab. I will drive you."

"No, that isn't necessary. You still have people here, and I don't want to take you away from the party."

Matt then watched her walk toward the door again, but she soon stopped before opening it. She turned back to Matt, hugging him again, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Matt. Thank you for everything."

_Several hours later_

It was close to 1 a.m., and Tiffany finally made it to the hospital morgue area. She soon saw her older sister, and they immediately embraced in a hug while crying on each others shoulders. The mortician soon came out, and explained that he was going to pull off the sheet so that Allison and Tiffany could properly identify the body.

He soon disappeared into the next room, and the two sisters watched as he pulled off the sheet. When he saw the reaction of the two sisters, the man got his answer. The body laying on the table was indeed their mother.

"Well, what do we do now?", Tiffany asked as she and Allison walked to their vehicles in the hospital parking lot.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the house for the night. While I was waiting for you to get here, I already called a lot of our relatives. We are due at the funeral parlor tomorrow, so we really don't have to do anything else for the night. You want to follow me?"

"Yeah that is fine. See you soon", Tiffany called as she climbed into her car. As she was driving her car down the highway, she suddenly realized how tired she really was. To avoid falling asleep, she grabbed her cell phone and called the only person she knew that would be up in the wee hours of the morning. She dialed his number, and after a few rings he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, its Tiffany."

"Hi! How are you?", Matt asked as he moved into a more quieter spot in his house.

"Good I guess. Allison and I just identified the body that was found in the car, and it was my mom," Tiffany explained beginning to cry again.

"Where are you?"

"On the way to Allison's house."

"Listen to me, Tiff, but you need to calm down. You won't be able to see to drive when you are worked up. Ok?"

"Ok. I don't hear anything in the background. Is everyone gone? I hope I didn't wake you up.", Tiffany said trying to change the subject.

"I am just in a more quiet area of the house, that way I can hear what you are saying. Shannon, Jeff and Beth and Shane are still here, but everyone else is gone. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Is there anything I can do for you? I want to help somehow…"

"Well, Allison and I are meeting with the funeral director tomorrow, so I won't know any official arrangements until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, call me and let me know, ok? Listen, I better go and see who is still here. Call me if you need anything. Deal?"

Tiffany giggled, for the first time in a few days. "Yes deal. Thanks again Matt."

"No problem, I will see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Tiffany was glad she called Matt. She felt better somewhat, and it made the trip seem to go by faster, as she was pulling into Allison's driveway. Meanwhile, unbeknown to Tiffany, Matt was back on the phone. "Hello, I need a plane ticket to Greenville, South Carolina please…."


	7. Chapter 7

_The next afternoon…_

Tiffany and Allison spent a grueling morning at the funeral parlor. They made every decision they possibly could: everything from picking out the casket, setting the dates for the visitation and funeral and anything else they could think of. Needless to say, the girls were tired when they pulled up to Allison's house. When they opened the door, they were immediately greeted by their grandmother and several aunts.

"Hello my girls," their grandmother greeted as the two sisters came into the living room, and pulled them both into a hug.

"Hi Grandma," Tiffany said as she returned her grandmother's hug.

The three women just stood in the living room and hugged for awhile, and finally broke apart. "How are you girls doing?"

"Could be better," Allison said.

"Oh by the way, Tiffany, your phone is the red one on the kitchen counter, right?"

"Yeah, I left it here when we left this morning. Did someone try to call?", she asked as she headed toward the kitchen to retrieve her phone.

"I know that it has at least one missed call."

Tiffany then flipped open her phone, and saw she did have one missed call, and smiled when she seen it was from Matt. She was then unaware that her sister was right in front of her.

"I'm just going to guess, but your missed call was from Matt?", she asked, causing Tiffany to jump.

"Yes, if you must know, it was from him."

"Is he going to come down here for the funeral?"

"I'm not really sure. I talked to him last night on the way here, and he asked if there was anything I needed him to do. The missed call was him probably just checking on me."

"Ok, I am going say this because I am your big sister."

"What have you got to say?"

"You like him right?"

"Kind of", Tiffany said quietly.

"Oh come on. I have seen you two on the TV. There is definitely chemistry there, and you can tell that you two like each other. You better tell him soon, or it may be too late."

"What do you mean, too late?"

"Matt may not know of your crush. He may find someone else by the time you are ready to tell him."

"Wow, I never thought about that."

"Besides, why do you want to be miserable? Just tell him…you never know, he may like you too and you guys can be an official couple on and off the show."

"You're right. I am going to go upstairs and call him. Thanks Allison", Tiffany said as she gave her sister a hug and ran upstairs.

Tiffany then headed toward the guest bedroom she was staying in and shut the door. _Allison is right,_ Tiffany thought. _I do need to tell him. _She then sat on her bed, and found his name in her contact list and dialed his number. After a few rings, it went to his voice mail. "Darn it", she said aloud. "I will just try again in a few minutes."

Meanwhile, Matt had just gotten off his flight and was heading toward the baggage claim when he heard his phone beep. He too smiled when he saw who his missed call was from, and called her back. While the phone was ringing, he moved to a more quieter spot, so Tiffany wouldn't know they were in the same town.

"Hello?", Tiffany said almost excited.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Allison and I spent most of the morning at the funeral parlor figuring out details and now we are at her place with some relatives. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out. Crap, I have another call coming in. Can I call you back after while?"

"Sure, that is fine. I will talk to you soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye bye."

Matt then found a phone book under a pay phone at the airport. He looked and found Allison's name, wrote down the address and walked outside and found a cab. When he climbed into the cab, he gave the driver the address and smiled widely as he was soon off to be with Tiffany.

About 20 minutes later, Tiffany and Allison and their family was sitting around in the living room, catching up on details for the funeral. Their aunt Marlene happened to look out the front living room window, and saw a cab coming up the driveway.

"Tiffany, Allison, are you guys expecting someone else? Someone who would come in a cab?"

"No, why?"

"There is a cab that just pulled up to the driveway and there is a guy outside paying the driver now."

Tiffany was now curious. She walked up to the window, and when she saw the sight outside, she immediately walked to the front door, and walked outside.

"I am guessing she knows him?", Marlene asked Allison.

"Yeah, that is Matt. That is her onscreen boyfriend, but they also have a crush on each other."

When Matt turned around and saw Tiffany standing at the end of the staircase, they both smiled at each other. She was soon in his arms, and the two stood in the driveway, not moving or breaking the hug.

"Thank you so much for coming", Tiffany said finally breaking the silence.

"Your welcome. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's ok. What about work?", she asked, looking into Matt's eyes.

"I talked with Vince, and he granted me some time off so I could be with you."

"Thank you! It means alot that you are here."

"Your welcome, I just wanted to be here with you. You could probably use a shoulder to cry on."

"Yeah I could."

"Tiffany, before we go inside, I want to talk to you a second.", Matt said nervously.

She smiled at him. "I need to talk to you as well. You go first."

Matt then led Tiffany to a patio chair, having her sit down and he kneeling in front of her.

"Tiffany, this is kind of hard for me to say…", he started looking away from her.

She then cupped his head in her hands. "Just say what you want to say."

"I have liked you for so long now, and when we were paired in the storyline, I was so excited. I tried to deny it to myself at first, mainly because I didn't want to get hurt again. After thinking a lot and Jeff talking some sense into me, I now know more than ever that YOU are the person I want to be with. I am falling so hard Tiff…"

Before Matt could finish, Tiffany leaned down and kissed Matt with everything she had. When they pulled apart after a good minute or two, both looked dazed, but both were equally happy.

"I am guessing by the kiss you just gave me, you feel the same why?", Matt asked hopeful.

"Yes, definitely. Before we were paired up in the storyline, I will admit I had a crush on you as well, but was just too chicken to say anything. My sister and I were talking today, and she even noticed our chemistry on the television. You surprising me here was just the icing on the cake. I am falling hard and fast too."

Matt then stood up, and pulled Tiffany off the chair and into his arms. "I am so glad to finally have you in my arms, and its not part of the story."

Tiffany smiled at her new boyfriend, and gave him another soft quick kiss. "I know exactly how you feel," she said as Matt leaned in and gave her another soft kiss.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Allison was watching the whole time. "Its about time!", she said as she walked away from the window.


	8. Chapter 8

_1 week later…_

It had been a week since her mom's funeral, and Tiffany was so glad that life was becoming somewhat normal again. It had also been a week since she and Matt told each other of their feelings, and she couldn't have been happier. He had been such a support during the visitation and funeral, and Tiffany so appreciated that. It had only been one day since she and Matt returned to his North Carolina home when he surprised her from behind.

"Holy cow!", Tiffany said jumping as she turned around. She was doing some dishes and didn't see Matt come behind her and grab her sides.

"Did I scare you?", he asked laughing.

"Yes, you did.", she replied playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I have a great idea!", he said excitedly.

"What is your great idea?"

"Well, it has been a week since we got together, and we have not had an official first date."

"Mr. Hardy, are you asking me out?", she said playfully wrapping her arms around Matt's neck.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"Then I accept.", she said smiling.

"Good," he said placing a soft quick kiss on her forehead. "Now, I want you to go shopping and pick up an outfit for tonight?"

"Anything in particular I should be looking for?"

"Hmmm…something fancy. BETH!", Matt called as he looked toward the staircase.

"Yes Matt."

"I want you to go shopping with Tiffany. We are having our first date tonight, and I told her to pick out something fancy."

"Ok, I can do that. Do you want me to help her get ready as well?"

"Sure, she can get ready in you and Jeff's room."

"Hello, guys I am still here!", Tiffany said finally speaking up. "Matt, what's going on?"

"Beth is going to go shopping with you, and help you get ready for our date."

"So come on, lets go," Beth said, practically dragging Tiffany behind her.

Tiffany and Beth made their way to the mall, and Beth helped Tiffany find a simple halter style black dress and cute black pumps. They were soon back home, and immediately holed up in Beth's bedroom. While Beth was straightening Tiffany's hair, she noticed that Tiffany was getting jumpy.

"Tiffany, you are shaking a little bit. What's up?"

"I don't know. I guess I am nervous."

"You shouldn't be nervous. I bet that Matt has something great planned for tonight."

"Beth, I have never realized how sweet he can be. Ever since he told me his feelings, things have been going great. I was so glad to have him at my mom's funeral. I don't know…I am falling fast for him."

"Well, just by the way I have heard him talk about you, I think he is feeling the same way!", Beth said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Is my date ready?", Matt called.

"Knock him dead!" Beth told Tiffany as she opened the door.

When Beth opened the door, Matt got a full view of Tiffany as she came into view. "Wow, you look beautiful!", he told her as he took her into his arms for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You look nice yourself."

Matt then extended his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall."

Matt then took Tiffany and led her to his car, and were soon off. "Matt, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please tell me?"

"We are almost there, I promise," he said as he took Tiffany's hand. Within a few minutes, Matt pulled into the parking lot of Tiffany's favorite Italian restaurant.

"Matt, how did you know that I liked Italian?"

"I'm just good like that.", he replied smiling.

The two had a great dinner, with equally good conversation. When they re-entered the car after dinner, Matt told her he had one more surprise for her.

"Where are we going now?"

"You will just have to see."

Tiffany grew more and more anxious and soon Matt was driving up a bluff, overlooking the ocean.

"Matt, this view is beautiful!", Tiffany exclaimed as she got closer to Matt and snuggled into his side.

"Well, this was the popular make out spot in high school, but no one comes around anymore. I have always loved this view. Come outside, so we can get a better look."

Tiffany followed Matt outside. Matt sat at the edge of his car and motioned for Tiffany to sit on his lap.

"So, Tiffany, what did you think of our first date?", he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I have had such a good time tonight. Thank you", she whispered as she leaned in to Matt's mouth for a soft kiss.

"Your welcome."

The two sat in silence, listening to the ocean for awhile, and then finally Matt broke the silence.

"Tiffany can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think I am falling in love with you."

Tiffany looked at him in shock. Matt then decided to go on.

"When we started this storyline I had had a crush on you for awhile, but as we got closer, I am very confidant that the like I was feeling is turning into love. I miss you terribly when we are apart, and want time to stand still when we are together. I can understand if you don't say it yet, but I wanted to let you know what I was feeling."

Before Matt could say anything more, Tiffany leaned into him again and kissed him with everything she could. "Yeah we have only been together a week, but I don't care. I love you too, Matt. That same like feeling was turning into love for me as well. What really won me over was when you surprised me in South Carolina for my mom's funeral. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Matt then smiled at Tiffany, leaning in once again for a kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Matt", she replied smiling. She was so happy she could finally tell him her true feelings. The happy couple continued kissing as the beautiful view of the ocean lay before them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter about Matt going to the hospital and having his appendix removed, and as always please read and review!**

The next day, Matt and Tiffany were packing their things, as they were heading back to work and had an early morning flight. Tiffany noticed that Matt was moving kind of slow, and grabbing his side every once in awhile.

"Matt, are you ok?", she asked as she packed the remaining pieces of clothes in a suitcase.

"I think so. I have had a pain in my side the entire morning."

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, maybe its just the flu or something?", he said as he gripped his side again. "Ok, maybe the hospital isn't such a bad idea."

Tiffany then threw Matt's arm around her neck to help him out to the car. Once at the hospital and waiting to hear from Matt's doctor, she decided to call Jeff and tell him what was going on.

"Hey Tiff, what's up?"

"Hey Jeff. I thought I would tell you that I am here at the ER with Matt."

"What? What happened?"

"We were packing for the next road trip, and Matt kept grabbing his side in pain. At first he blew it off, but one pain I guess got so severe, he agreed to let me take him to the hospital."

"I will be up in a little bit. I will also call Dad, and let him know what is going on."

"Thanks Jeff. I will call with any updates if there is any before you get up here."

"Sounds good. I will see you in a few."

"Bye," Tiffany said as she closed her phone. As soon as she did, Matt's doctor approached her.

"Hi, how is Matt?", she asked nervously.

"Matt's appendix ruptured. That was the cause of the pain he had all morning."

"Will he be ok?"

"I want to keep him overnight, mainly to make sure he responds to treatment ok. We should be able to release him tomorrow."

"Ok, can I see him?"

"Yes, he is in room 329, the second to the last door on the left."

"Thank you," Tiffany said as she shook Matt's doctor's hand. She soon found Matt's room, and quietly walked in. Matt noticed her walk in right away.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Matt," she as she immediately took his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you are here. By the way, I owe you a thank you."

"What for?", she asked puzzled.

"For taking me to the hospital. I think that if you weren't there that I would have ignored the pain and it probably would have been worse."

"Well, I accept your thank you and I say your welcome," she said smiling.

Tiffany then noticed Matt's eyes starting to get heavier. "Why don't you rest, and I will call Jeff to tell him everything is going to be ok."

"Thanks babe. One more thing."

"What?"

"Come here."

"What?", Tiffany asked leaning in closer.

"Come closer?"

"What?", she asked again, this time their lips only inches apart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Matt," she said smiling leaning down further for a kiss.

The next morning, Tiffany indeed got to take Matt home. She helped him through the door, and Matt's dog, Lucas was happy to see him.

"Here, why don't you settle on the couch, and I will get some pillows to help prop you up."

"Thank you babe," he said as Lucas jumped on the couch to help Matt feel better. "Lucas, it sure is awesome to have Tiffany around here," he told his dog quietly. "I think we need to have her around all the time. What do you think?" As Tiffany came back with some pillows, some ideas were popping in his head on how Tiffany could stay around the house permanently. He thought of one way, but it was probably too soon to be thinking it…or was it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Here is the latest installment of **_**I Think I Love a Hardy**_**. I hope you guys enjoy, and as always please read and review!**

For Tiffany, the next day came all too quick. It had only been one day since Matt came home, and she had to go back on the road. She had already taken off several weeks, and didn't want to risk her job by requesting anymore.

"Matt, are you sure you will be ok?", she asked as she knelt down by the couch, taking Matt's hand. Her flight was only in a few hours and had to hurry if she wanted to make it to the next town in time.

"Yes, I will be fine. My dad is nearby if I need anything, plus I'm sure Beth will be around from time to time. You go and good luck in your first match tonight!"

"Thank you!", she replied leaning forward to give Matt a soft quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tiffany."

Tiffany then hurried out the door, and made her flight. Tonight was going to be her debut match against Beth Phoenix. She was both nervous and excited. She was nervous because Beth was a lot bigger than her, and plus Matt wouldn't be there in her corner. She was also excited mainly because it was her debut match.

Several hours flew by, and before she knew it, she was waiting behind the curtain waiting to go out. Soon, she heard Matt's entrance music start (she didn't have her own yet), and knew it was time. Just as she was about to start walking out, she heard a voice behind her.

"You want me to go out with you?"

Tiffany turned around, confused. Standing behind her was Jeff, anxious to go out with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Matt asked me to go out with you, so someone was in your corner."

"Thanks Jeff!", Tiffany exclaimed hugging Jeff quickly. "Come on, its our turn."

Jeff and Tiffany came down to the ring, pumped up by the energy of the fans, and slapping hands with a few of them. Beth glared at her from inside the ring, with that evil smirk on her face.

Jeff than faced Tiffany, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You can do this. You are ready."

"Thanks Jeff."

"Go on, kick some ass!", he said as he made his way to the side of the ring.

Beth dominated over Tiffany most of the match. Then it was time for the scripted part of the match that Tiffany was nervous about. In the script, Beth was supposed to throw Tiffany out of the ring, and Tiffany was supposed to grab her shoulder, pretending to be in pain. Instead, when Beth did her signature move, Tiffany landed hard on the mat, and she immediately heard a pop. She doubled over in pain, and soon Beth got the hint, and the match ended. Jeff climbed into the ring, and went straight for Tiffany.

"Are you ok?", he asked before the referee came to her side.

"I don't think I can move. It feels like my chest is on fire."

"Bring down a stretcher, hurray!", Jeff told the referee as he signaled the EMT to come down.

They carefully placed Tiffany on the stretcher and hurried toward the back. Tiffany didn't know it, but Matt was watching RAW, and was worried something was very wrong. He tried and successfully got a hold of Jeff.

"Hello?"

"Jeff what's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. The medical trainer is in the room with Tiffany now."

"Ok, call me as soon as you know something."

"Ok, talk with you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As soon as Jeff shut his phone, the trainer came out. "Tiffany has a broken collarbone. When she landed on the mat, it was hard, and broke from there."

"I know that the first time Candice Michelle broke her collarbone, she didn't have to have surgery. Will Tiffany?"

"I think surgery is best. Now, there is a great doctor in Raleigh that can do the surgery right away."

"Raleigh would be perfect. With us in North Carolina, and her sister in South Carolina, that is pretty well in the middle."

"Great, you guys can be on your way then, and they are expecting her in the hospital within the next several hours."

"Ok, thanks."

Soon, Jeff was on the way to the hospital in Raleigh with Tiffany. The doctor gave her some medicine to help her feel more comfortable along the way, and he was hurrying the best he could. He then realized that he hadn't called Matt with anymore updates. When he dialed the phone number, it only rang once and Matt was already on the phone.

"Jeff, what's going on?"

"Tiffany broke her collarbone."

"Is she ok?"

"The trainer suggested surgery. So, we are on our way to Raleigh now."

"Ok, call me when you are closer and I will meet you at the hospital. Can I talk to her?"

"She is actually sleeping in the back seat. The doctor gave her a drug to knock her out."

"Ok, when she wakes up, tell her I love her and I will see her soon ok."

"Ok, I will see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

Within a few hours, Tiffany was in surgery, while Matt, Jeff and Allison were waiting patiently.

"Allison, if its ok, I want Tiffany to recover at my house. You are welcome to stay if you want."

"Well, that sounds fine. I'm sure she would rather stay with you anyway," she replied smiling.

Matt then turned to Jeff. "Thanks for being with her tonight, man. I appreciate it."

"No problem, man," he said as the two brothers bumped fists. They then noticed Tiffany's doctor come up.

"Hi, are you guys here for Tiffany Carter?"

"Yes, how is she?", Allison asked.

"The surgery was a complete success. She should rest, and could be back in the ring within the next 6 months to a year. We will of course figure of a more approximate date as she starts to heal."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure, this way," he said as he led the group down the hall. When they entered the room, Tiffany was just waking up and noticed them immediately, and gave them a weak smile.

"Hi guys."

"How are you feeling?", Jeff asked.

"Better than when I was in the ring. Thanks for being by my side tonight."

"No problem."

As they continued their conversation, Tiffany noticed Matt was extremely quiet. "Matt what's wrong?"

"I'm ok," he told her. "I was just worried about you, and I am so glad you are going to be alright.", he said placing a kiss on Tiffany's forehead.

"Well, I see a good thing to us both being on the injured list."

"What's that?"

"We are going to be able to spend lots and lots of time together."

"Yes we will," he said smiling. "Yes we will."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter, and please read and review!**

It was now the beginning of January, and Matt and Tiffany have had one crazy month. A couple of days after Tiffany came back to Matt's house after surgery, he started feeling pain again. His dad brought him back to the hospital, and they found out that there was a mass of infection where his appendix was, so he had to spend an additional few days in the hospital to have it drained. Then, he decided to visit Jeff on RAW on New Year's Eve, and Randy Orton kicked him where his appendix was, pushing his return date even further.

Needless to say with the last month's activities, Matt and Tiffany were glad to be resting in North Carolina, away from all the drama. Tiffany was now living with Matt, and he couldn't be any happier.

"Tiff!", he called throughout the house, looking for his girlfriend. "Where are you?"

"In the bedroom putting laundry away."

Matt then walked toward their bedroom, and watched as Tiffany was putting away clothes in the dresser. When she turned around and saw him standing there, she smiled.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi," he said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug.

Matt soon broke the hug, and began to help Tiffany in silence. "What's going on? Your awful quiet…", she asked.

"Nothing much. I was getting bored lying on the couch, so I decided to come in here with you."

"I see…you're still quiet though."

"I guess I was just thinking about the last month, and how I was in the hospital and your injury. I'm just glad that its all over, and we are both on the road to recovery."

"I'm glad too," she said smiling.

"I have a surprise."

"What?", Tiffany asked with a confused look on her face.

"You know how on one of our first dates how you told me that you have always wanted to go to Hawaii?"

"Yeah." Tiffany had butterflies in her stomach. Was Hawaii the surprise?

"Well," Matt continued, as he opened his night stand, and then once again faced Tiffany, putting the tickets into full view. "How would you like to make that dream a reality?"

"AHHHHHH!", Tiffany screamed, almost deafening Matt and jumping into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"I just figured we both have been sitting around the last few weeks, and a change in scenery would do us both some good."

"I think this is the best surprise you could have given me!", she screamed again. "When do we leave?"

"We leave tomorrow afternoon."

Tiffany then ran to the closet and began pulling out suitcases. "Come on! We need to start packing!!!"

The rest of the day flew by for Matt and Tiffany, and soon they were all ready for the trip. Matt's dad came over the next day to feed Lucas, and collected the mail until Jeff came home from the road trip. A few hours later, Matt and Tiffany were finally on board the plane, and on their way to Hawaii.

"Matt?", Tiffany whispered, snuggling into his side.

"Yes."

"I love you, and thank you again for my surprise."

Matt smiled and gently placed a kiss on Tiffany's forehead. "Your welcome…and I love you too." He was very excited for this trip. Hawaii was going to be the place he would give Tiffany the ultimate surprise, and show her just how much he loves her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my gosh, Matt, look at this view!", Tiffany exclaimed as she walked on the balcony of her and Matt's hotel room. "This view is amazing!"

"My view is better!", Matt whispered, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

Tiffany then turned around to face Matt. "So, Mr. Hardy, what is on the agenda for the duration of our trip?"

"Anything we want to!", Matt said smiling. "We could just stay in the hotel in each other's arms for all I care."

"Well, how about we do that later, and go down to the beach?"

"Alright sounds good.", Matt said as he leaned down for a kiss.

About a half hour later, both Matt and Tiffany were relaxing on the beach and were laying under the sun.

"Matt…"

"Yes," he said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Do you realize that we could stay here on the beach all day if we wanted to, and don't have to be anywhere at any certain time!"

"Its awesome, isn't it!"

"Yes, I don't think I have ever been this relaxed.", Tiffany said as she sat up facing the ocean. "You want to go swim in the ocean?"

"Sure. Wanna race?", he asked mischievously?

"Yeah! On three. 1...2..."

Before Tiffany could say three, Matt raced ahead of her to the ocean. "Hey no fair!", she squealed running to the beach as well. When she ran into the water, she ran right into Matt's waiting arms.

"You want to know something?", he asked as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What?"

"I love you."

Tiffany smiled at the man before her. She was so amazed how much love she could feel for one person. "I love you too, Matt." She then leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Matt's waiting lips. The two stood in the ocean for just a few minutes, kissing and giving each other loving gazes.

"What do you say we take this party somewhere a little more private?", Matt asked, brushing a piece of hair away from Tiffany's face.

"Ok, lets head back to the hotel room."

A few hours later, Tiffany woke up and immediately smiled at the sleeping figure to the side of her. She leaned in and kissed Matt's cheek and then slipped out of bed to get into the shower. Within a few minutes, she felt a pair of familiar arms around her waist once again.

"Hi baby," he whispered, placing wet kisses on her neckline.

"Hi."

"You were amazing earlier, did you know that?"

Tiffany giggled. "Well thanks for the compliment."

"Do you want to order room service, or go out?"

"Hmmm…after our work out just a little bit ago, how about we order room service, and go out tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me," Matt said as he continued grazing Tiffany's neckline, moving up toward her lips.

"The way you are going, I don't think we are going to get out of this room," Tiffany said giggling.

Matt then looked his girlfriend in the eyes, telling her he loved her once more. Tomorrow would be the day! He had the whole day planned for them, and tomorrow would be the happiest day of his life!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Matt woke up before Tiffany, and he woke up with a big smile on his face. This was the day. He had the whole day planned out, and at the end of the day he would give her the best present he possibly could. He left the room for a little while, and when he returned, he immediately walked toward the bed and started kissing Tiffany's cheeks and lips.

"Hmmm…good morning!", Tiffany said groggily.

"Good morning, baby," Matt said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's fit waist.

Tiffany then sat up slightly, leaning up on her elbows. "Do I smell pancakes and bacon?"

"Yes you do," he said walking over to the small table holding their breakfast, and bringing Tiffany's to her in bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving…thank you," she said smiling and kissing him softly.

"Your welcome. By the way, I have the whole day planned out for us."

"You do?", Tiffany asked suspiciously. "Well, what is on the agenda?"

"I am sending you on a shopping spree this morning, and on a spa day this afternoon."

"Matt!", Tiffany exclaimed. "That sounds awesome."

"Also, I have made dinner reservations for tonight at 7, and have a surprise for you afterwards."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, a surprise. For dinner tonight, I want you to dress up."

"Ok," Tiffany said smiling. She was certainly excited for this surprise.

"Well, you better get up and get going. You are due at the spa at noon."

"Alright….you are certainly excited for this surprise, aren't you?"

"Yes I am," Matt said smiling. "Now, go get dressed.", he said as he scooted Tiffany to the bathroom to shower.

Soon, Tiffany was in a cab, on her way to the mall. As soon as he saw Tiffany leave and was out of sight, he climbed into another cab, and was headed toward a store to get Tiffany's surprise.

Meanwhile, while Tiffany was still at the mall, she heard her cell phone ring. She giggled when she saw who was on the caller id.

"Hi Allison!," Tiffany exclaimed looking through a rack.

"Hi sis, how is the vacation going?"

"Wonderful. Matt has me shopping now for a dress for dinner tonight, and he is sending me on a spa day this afternoon, and he said that he has a surprise after dinner."

"Oh my God!", Allison screamed in the phone. "Do you think he is going to propose?"

"I don't know.", Tiffany said putting a dress against her body. "I would love it if he did, but we have only been together a few months. I don't want to think about it to much because I don't want to jinx myself."

"Well, whatever he has planned, it sounds like something special."

"Yes, I agree. Well, I better go pay for my dress. I will call you later tonight!"

"Alright…have fun."

"Thank you. I will see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Tiffany hung up her phone, and headed toward the checkout to pay for her dress. She had found a simple dark blue strapless dress, and black heels. About another hour later, Tiffany was enjoying a pedicure while her phone rang again. This time it was Matt.

"Hello, baby!"

"Hi Tiff. It sounds like you are enjoying your day."

"This day has been perfect. Thank you so much again."

"Your welcome. You deserve every bit of it."

"Well, I don't know about that."

"By the way…what color is your dress you are wearing to dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need your color because it is part of your surprise, Miss Nosy."

"Alright, its navy blue."

"I bet you will look absolutely gorgeous."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome. Listen, I will let you get back to your spa day and I will see you when you get back to the hotel. I love you, Tiff."

"I love you Matt. Bye."

Tiffany flipped her phone closed and leaned back in her chair to relax as her nail technician began on her manicure. _Man, I could get used to this!_, Tiffany thought.

An hour later, Tiffany was back in her and Matt's hotel room, with all her purchases in tow.

"Matt I am back!", she called as she closed the door.

"Welcome back. How was your day so far?"

"Wonderful!", she smiled as she hugged her wonderful boyfriend. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I am the one who doesn't deserve you! By the way…I am going to get ready in the bathroom, and how about you lock yourself in the bedroom to get ready. I will knock after awhile to see if you are ready."

"Alright. What exactly are you up too?", she asked.

"You will soon find out my dear," he said smiling.

Tiffany then locked herself in the bedroom of their hotel room. She put on her beautiful new dress, while curling her hair into loose curls. She then put her make up on, and was spraying on her perfume when she heard a knock on the door.

"Wow," was Matt's exclamation when she opened the door. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Tiffany said as Matt pulled her into a hug. She thought Matt looked great in his khakis, white button down shirt and tie. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"I have a gift you," he said as he and Tiffany walked back into the living room area. "Here."

"Thank you," she said blushing as she took the box. Once she opened the box, she gasped as she saw a sapphire necklace. "Matt, this is beautiful! Thank you!"

"Your welcome," he told her pulling her into another hug and a kiss on the forehead. He then took the necklace, and carefully placed it around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you!" Matt then offered his arm to Tiffany. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes, we shall!", she replied smiling. The couple were soon out of their hotel room, and on their way to dinner, and Matt was both nervous and excited. He was about to ask the most important question a man could ask to the most important person in his life…

**I'M NOT STOPPING NOW!**

Matt and Tiffany walked to a great restaurant down the street from their hotel, and Tiffany was just amazed how beautifully it was decorated, and could tell Matt was nervous about something.

"Matt, what's up? You seem nervous about something…", she asked after they ordered.

"I'm not nervous about anything."

Tiffany just smiled at him, knowing very well that something as up. Soon their food came, and were still enjoying each other's company.

"Tiff, how's your chicken?"

"Its great. Do you want to try some?"

"Sure."

"Alright," Tiffany said as she stabbed a small piece of chicken with her fork and fed it to Matt. "Wow it is good!", he said.

"I told you. Can I try your steak?"

"Absolutely," he said smiling, and fed a small piece to Tiffany.

"Wow, this is good too. You picked out a great restaurant."

"Thank you," he said smiling.

After they left the restaurant, Matt turned toward Tiffany with a big grin on his face.

"Baby, the beach isn't too far away from here, how about we take a walk on the beach?"

"Sure," she agreed smiling.

The two walked hand in hand toward the beach, and as soon as they turned toward the boardwalk, Tiffany could see the path was lit with candles.

"Matt, this is beautiful!"

"Thank you, come on, lets keep going."

Matt and Tiffany kept walking down the lit path, and in the middle of the boardwalk, the candles were in the shape of a heart, and in the middle was a small box.

Matt picked up the small box, and turned toward Tiffany once again. She could see tears were starting to roll down his cheeks.

"Matt…", she whispered.

"Tiff, I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I have loved every minute we have spent together. I have one important question for you that I have wanted to ask you since I first laid eyes on you." Matt then got down on one knee, and looked up into Tiffany's beautiful brown eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes I will," she said through tears. Matt, smiling, stood back up and pulled Tiffany into a big bear hug, and placed a long deep kiss on her waiting lips. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, Tiffany." Almost forgetting, he then took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on Tiffany's finger. "Tiff, you have made me so happy," he whispered before placing another kiss on her lips.

"I know exactly what you mean," Tiffany agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**1 week later**

After the night they got engaged, Matt and Tiffany's Hawaii vacation ended all too quickly, and they were now home. As they stepped off the plane and into the airport, Matt and Tiffany immediately saw Matt's dad, who was to pick them up.

"Matt! Tiffany!," he called trying to get their attention

"Hey dad," Matt said as they walked over to him.

"So, how was Hawaii?"

"It was good. In fact, we have something to tell you…," Tiffany began.

"Let me guess, Tiffany you're pregnant."

"Ha-ha, but no. We are engaged!"

"Well, that is even better," Mr. Hardy exclaimed hugging the both of them. "Now, lets get you guys home."

About a half hour later, Matt and Tiffany were walking into their house, when Jeff and Beth ambushed them with hugs.

"Welcome home and Congratulations!"

"Thank you and how did you know?" Tiffany asked.

"Dad called while you guys were getting your luggage. Matt, all I can say is its about time!", Jeff said jokingly.

"Your so funny!", Matt retorted hitting Jeff upside the head.

"By the way, I called Shane and Shannon, and we are taking you out to celebrate," Jeff told his brother.

"No girls?"

"Sorry Tiffany and Beth, but no girls."

"That's ok," Tiffany said. "I am exhausted, and would rather stay home."

Later on in the evening, Matt was getting ready to leave with Jeff when he saw Tiffany enter their bedroom. "Honey, are you sure you don't care about tonight?"

"Absolutely not. I am just going to relax, maybe take a nice, hot bath.", she told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hmm…a nice hot bath you say? Any chance you want to do that when I get home so I can join?", he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Tiffany giggled. "We'll see…", she said as Matt leaned down for a kiss.

A few hours later, Matt joined Jeff at a local bar along with Shane and Shannon. The guys immediately started harassing Matt as soon as he walked into the bar.

"Look who finally decided to settle his ass down!", Shannon screamed as Matt walked near him.

"Yes I did, and I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Quit ribbing him Shannon," Shane said hitting his friend on the head. "I think its great you're settling down, especially after the whole Lita fiasco."

"What Lita fiasco?"

Matt then turned around and was face to face with his ex-girlfriend, Lita. He could clearly see she was drunk.

"Lita."

"Matty!," she screamed as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. He quickly let her go, and realized that she didn't fit in his arms not nearly as nice as what Tiffany did.

"Lita, you can't do that. Your obviously here for a reason. What do you want?"

"Can't an old friend say hi?", she asked rubbing her hand on his shoulder and arm.

"Lita, stop!"

"Listen, I was thinking," she said completely ignoring him. "I think we need to get back together. We had so much fun!"

"Two things, Lita," Matt began, "One, I am a happily engaged man, and second of all, I wouldn't get back together with you, even if we broke up on good terms!"

"You know you missed me," she said once again rubbing his arm, and once again, he pushed it away.

"Listen, its obvious you are drunk and I think its best you go home."

"Not without a good bye kiss." Before Matt could say anything, she jumped up and kissed him. He put his hands on her shoulders to try and push her away, and was successful. To Jeff, Shannon and Shane, it looked like Matt was making out with his ex-girlfriend, and they were shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

"Matt, what the hell you doing?", Jeff yelled as he walked up to his older brother.

"Lita asked to get back together, and I told her more than once no. I then told her she needed to leave and she said not without a good bye kiss. Before I could react, she kissed me and I pushed her away."

"Bye Matt!", Lita said flirtatiously and blowing a kiss. Matt just looked at her in disgust.

"Matt, what are you going to tell Tiffany?"

"I'm not."

"WHAT!", Shane, Shannon and Jeff all yelled in unison.

"That kiss meant nothing to me, and plus she kissed me. I think its best to not tell her. Promise me that you guys aren't going to tell her."

The other three looked at each other with question in their eyes, but ultimately promised. Due to the events that just happened at the bar, the four agreed to head home.

It was around 11 pm when Matt and Jeff walked into the house, and when Matt walked into he and Tiffany's bedroom, he was surprised to see her still awake.

"Matt, what are you doing home so early?", Tiffany said glancing at the alarm clock.

"Oh, you know the bars weren't all that hopping, all of us missed our girls…", he said nervously.

"Awww…I missed you too," she said leaning forward to give him a soft kiss. She noticed he was still acting nervous, as he didn't fully kiss her back.

"Matt what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing, listen I am going to get in the shower," Matt said as he walked toward their master bathroom. Little did he know, Tiffany's eyes followed him in the bathroom, with a confused look on her face.

As Matt stood in the shower, he leaned forward into the tiled wall, with water dripping down his back. "How am I going to forget about this?", he whispered aloud.

The next day, the engaged couple were together in the kitchen when they heard his cell phone ring.

"Who is it, babe?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"Oh, its just a friend," he said as he walked out of the room.

Tiffany watched him with a confused look on her face. Matt never walked out of the room when he got a phone call. Even if it was from the WWE.

"Hello?", he whispered.

"MATTY!," he heard the familiar voice scream into the phone. He recognized the voice instantly. It was Lita, and it sounded like she was drunk again. "Matty, I need to talk."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why? I miss you, and need you!"

"You don't need me. You need to lay off the liquor."

"Matt, don't you love me anymore?"

"No," he said firmly and hanging up the phone.

**A Few Days Later**

It was a few days later after Matt got that first phone call, and they kept coming in. Each time Lita would call, he would go into another room, and Tiffany started to worry.

"Beth, have you noticed that Matt has been acting really weird lately?"

"Yeah. He has been kind of secretive lately."

"Don't I know it."

Matt then entered the living room. "Tiff, I am going to work out in the basement," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok."

Once he was out of view, Tiffany noticed that he left his cell phone was still on the kitchen counter.

"Tiffany, what are you doing?", Beth asked as she watched her friend walk toward Matt's cell phone.

"I am looking for answers." Tiffany then opened Matt's phone, and noticed that the call list had Lita's name on it a lot over the past three days.

"Beth, would there be any reason why Matt would talk to Lita a lot over the last few days?"

"No, there shouldn't be. I mean, I know they settled their differences after the breakup, and he considers her a friend, but even then he didn't talk to her that much. Why?"

"Over the last three days, there is at least 15 times her name is on his call list."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tiffany then walked downstairs where she saw Matt lifting weights.

"Matt?"

"Yeah baby."

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Matt immediately sat straight up, and look his fiancé in the eye. "Why would you say that?"

"I'm just asking hypothetically."

"No, I haven't lied to you," he lied.

"That is what I was wanting to know," she said as she walked back upstairs.

The next morning, Matt came back to the house after helping out his dad for a few hours. The house was unusually quiet. Jeff and Beth were nowhere to be seen. "Tiffany?", he shouted through the empty house. He got a sick feeling in his stomach when no one answered. When he walked into his bedroom to put his coat away, he noticed something horrific. Tiffany's side of the closet was bare. Matt then noticed an envelope on the bed with his name on it. Inside was a note:

_Matt-_

_You have been acting strange lately, and something_

_Is definitely up. I wish you would talk to me. _

_I will be ready to talk when you are ready to tell the truth._

_Tiffany_

Matt ran a hand over his hair with a sigh. How could he let this get so far? How could he have possibly lied to the one person who means the most to him? He then looked at the envelope again, noticing there was something else there. The sick feeling in his stomach was back when he turned the envelope upside down to empty the contents. The extra thing in the envelope was Tiffany's engagement ring.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt immediately headed back toward the living room when he saw Jeff and Beth come through the front door. From the look they saw on Matt's face, they knew something is wrong.

"Matt, what's up?" Jeff asked.

"Tiffany is gone."

"She's gone? Where did she go?", Beth asked looking at both men.

"I don't know," Matt whispered and then handed the note to Jeff. "That is the note she left me."

Jeff read the note and then looked at Matt with a look of shock on his face. "You know what caused this don't you?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Anybody care to fill me in on what's going on?", Beth asked.

"You remember the night we took Matt out to celebrate his engagement? Well, while there, we ran into a drunk Lita, and kept making advances towards Matt…"

"I hope you stopped her!" Beth yelled toward Matt.

"I did," he told her. "I told her to leave, and she said not without a good bye kiss. Before I could stop her, she kissed me and I immediately pushed her away. So, she has been calling non stop the last few days, still asking to get back together."

"Is that why her name was all over your call list on your cell phone?", Beth asked.

"Yeah…wait, how did you know that?"

"The other day, Tiffany noticed once again you took your phone call in the other room. When you left to work out downstairs, she looked at your cell phone."

"Oh no," Matt said as he once again ran his hand on his hair.

"Matt, why didn't you tell Tiffany what was going on?"

"The kiss didn't mean anything and thought it would be best not to tell her."

"Are you still thinking that now?", Beth asked.

"Of course not. There was…uh another thing in the envelope."

"What was it?", Jeff asked.

"This," Matt said as he showed Jeff and Beth the engagement ring in between his fingers.

"Oh no," Beth said.

"I have to find her. I need to make this right. You guys probably don't know where she went, do you?"

"No man, we didn't even know she left."

A quick smile flashed on Matt's face as he grabbed his keys and headed toward the front door.

"Matt, where are you going?", Jeff asked his brother.

"To find my fiancé."

**Back in South Carolina**

Tiffany flew to her sister's house in South Carolina only a few hours before. Allison looked at her with worry as she watched her sit on the living room couch, staring blankly out the window.

"Tiff, what's going on?", she asked as she brought a glass of tea to her baby sister.

"Nothing, Allison I am fine."

"I don't think so. You show up here, without telling me. You don't have your engagement ring on and Matt doesn't know where you are. Obviously, something is going on."

"Ok," Tiffany said slowly. "I think Matt is cheating on me."

"What? That is silly, Matt loves you Tiffany, and you know it."

"Well, several days ago, the guys took Matt out to celebrate our engagement. He came home acting nervous, like I was going to find something out. Then, when he gets a phone call he will talk quietly and go into another room."

"Does he do this all the time?"

"No. See the other day, he left his phone upstairs and I looked at his call list. Within a three day time frame, there was like fifteen calls from his ex-girlfriend Lita. I think she is the one he was whispering to."

"Why didn't you flat out ask him?"

"I don't know, its just…Matt has never lied to me. I just have this feeling he is hiding something from me," Tiffany said rubbing her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel good. Its probably from the plane food."

"Well, why don't you go lie down for awhile and take your mind off things."

"Ok."

Allison soon heard the guest bedroom door shut, and then she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Allison, its Matt."

"The man of the hour," she said sarcastically.

"Is Tiffany with you?"

"Matt, I don't know if I should answer that or not. She is hurting right now and believes something is up with you."

"Allison, please! I need to find her so I can set things right with her."

Allison was quiet for a moment before she answered. "Yes, Matt she is here."

"Great. Don't let her leave. I will be there soon."

Matt then hung up the phone before Allison could respond. When he called the airport, the next flight that he needed wouldn't be until the next morning, so he decided to drive. As he sped up, he prayed. "Please God," he said out loud. "Please don't let it be too late. She is everything to me, and I can't lose her!"


	17. Chapter 17

Matt was both nervous and excited as he finally drove up to Allison's driveway around 8pm. He got out of the car, but couldn't go any further. He knew that Tiffany would be extremely mad at him, but she had every right to. He knew now he shouldn't have lied to the one person who means the most to him. The trance he was in was interrupted as a woman walked out onto the front porch.

"Its about time you get here!"

Matt looked up at the porch and saw Tiffany's sister standing in front of him. "I drove as fast as I could without getting a speeding ticket. Is she still here?"

Allison stood there for a moment, just glaring at Matt. "I don't know if I should answer that."

"Allison please," Matt begged walking closer to her, "You told me on the phone earlier she was here. All I want to do is make things right with her and apologize to no end."

"Yes, she is in the guest bedroom," Allison sighed.

"Thank you," Matt replied walking past her.

Matt then made his way up the staircase and walked to the last bedroom on the right side. He then prayed silently for a moment and then knocked on the door.

"Allison, please go away. I don't want to talk."

"Its not Allison," Matt said as he walked into the room. Tiffany looked at him with a surprised look on her face, and Matt could tell she had been crying.

"What are you doing here? I figured you would be with your girlfriend now."

"I do want to be with my girlfriend, and I am hoping I can have her become my fiancé again," Matt said as he sat on the bed next to Tiffany.

Tiffany sat there in silence, knowing if she would say something she would start crying again.

"Tiff, I know you think something is up, and there is something. Something I should have told you along time ago."

"Matt, I think what hurt me the most is that you lied to me. You have never lied to me. So, what happened?"

He took a deep breath before he began. "Do you remember the night Jeff and the guys took me out to celebrate us getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Well, while we were there, I ran into my ex-girlfriend, Lita. She was drunk, and kept trying to make passes at me, but I kept telling her to leave and to leave us alone. The last time I told her to leave, she told me not without a goodbye kiss. Before I could react or even tell her no, she literally pushed herself on me and kissed me."

"OH MY GOD!"

"The next few days after that, she kept calling me nonstop wanting to get back together. I would go in the other room to tell her no and to leave me alone because we were together."

"So, why couldn't you tell me all this in the first place?", Tiffany asked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. I want you to know that the kiss she gave me meant absolutely nothing to me. I don't know why I didn't tell you earlier. All I can say is that I am so sorry. When she was on me, hugging me and stuff, she didn't fit in my arms as nicely as you do. I know now more than ever that you are the person I want to be with."

Tiffany got off the bed and silently walked toward the window. As she got more and more quiet, it worried Matt more and more.

"Tiff, please say something."

"Get out."

Matt then also stood up, joining Tiffany by the window. He was silent as Tiffany opened her mouth to continue.

"You know, if you would have told me all this when it happened, I might not have been as mad. When you are taking phone calls in the other room, what am I supposed to think?"

"You have every right to be mad at me. I know I should have said something the very first night."

"Yeah, you should have. Now like I told you before, get out!"

Matt reluctantly headed toward the bedroom door, but before he left, placed a kiss on Tiffany's tear stained cheek. "Tiff, I am hoping that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I am so sorry."

Tiffany started crying again as she watched Matt walk out the door. She felt so betrayed by Matt, she didn't know what to do. Allison soon came in, and Tiffany told her everything that happened.

The next week passed by very slowly for Matt. He was now home once again, and everything reminded him of Tiffany. He walked up to the mantle in the living room, just staring at all the pictures. There was one of them the night they got engaged, one of him, Tiffany, Jeff and Beth and his favorite, a picture of their first kiss on Smackdown. As he continued looking at the pictures, a tear he didn't know was forming rolled down his cheek.

"You really miss her, don't you?"

The voice scared Matt, and when he turned around, he saw Beth standing there behind him. "Yes, I do miss her. I miss her very much," he replied.

"Have you tried calling her again?"

"I try calling her like ten times a day, and she won't answer any of my calls. I tried sending her flowers, but won't accept them…"

"Why did you try to hide everything? It wasn't like you were wanting to get back together with Lita, right?

"No of course not. That night she kissed me, she kept rubbing her hand on my arm and literally jumped on me. I realized more than ever that Tiffany was the one I wanted to be with. When Tiffany is in my arms, her body just molds into mine. When Lita was against me, it felt weird."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to tell you. She has every right to be mad."

"I know she does. Listen, tell Jeff I went out for a drive if he asks. I need to clear my head."

"Ok."

Matt then got into his corvette, and drove out to the bluff, the bluff he took Tiffany to on their first date. The same bluff where he told her he loved her. For the first time since he returned home without Tiffany, he sat in his car and let his emotions get the best of him. He sat there, in his car and cried like a baby.

About two hours later, he returned home, with the same tear stained cheeks and red eyes Tiffany had when he left her sister's house a week ago. When he sat his car keys on the kitchen counter, he noticed something different about the room. He noticed a purse on the counter. He then walked into the living room and noticed everything still looked normal. _Maybe that purse belongs to Beth,_ Matt thought as he walked into his bedroom. When he walked into his bedroom, he walked straight toward his master bathroom to splash water on his face. When he walked out, he noticed a figure standing before him. She was standing by the window, and had a small smile on her face.

"Hi Matt."

**Who do you think is the woman standing in the bedroom? Is it Lita, to cause more trouble, or is it Tiffany, to try to work things out?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Here is the latest chapter, enjoy! As always, please read and review!**

Matt was stunned to see the figure before him, who was still smiling that nervous, small smile. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Hi Tiffany. I didn't expect to see you here," he said coming closer to her.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I missed not talking to you or seeing you this week. I was thinking maybe we could talk some more, and possibly try to work things out?"

"Yes, I would like that!," Matt exclaimed pulling Tiffany into his arms. "I missed you too."

Matt then led Tiffany to sit on the bed, both of them facing each other. "Tiff, I am so sorry for everything."

"Why did you do it?"

"After she kissed me, it didn't mean anything, I promise. I guess I just thought maybe it would go away and would never have to think about it again. When you left and I saw your engagement ring in the envelope, it was a wake up call. I realized that I shouldn't have lied to you and I should have told you the truth to begin with."

"You should have told me the truth anyway. You should never lie to your fiancé. Doesn't the word fiancé mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. Tiff, like I told you the night I proposed you are the best thing that has come into my life in a long time. I can't explain the reason why I decided not to tell you, but in my stupid way of thinking, it made sense to me. All I can do is apologize the rest of my life."

Tiffany smiled at Matt. She could honestly tell he was sorry. "I'm sorry for leaving like that. I could have stayed and asked you about it."

"No, you had every right to leave."

Tiffany then stood up, and walked again to the window. "If I move back in, will you do something for me?"

"Anything," Matt replied hopeful.

"Will you change your cell phone number? That way, Lita won't have it and can't call you again."

"Absolutely!", he said excitedly. He then pulled Tiffany into a bear hug, and kissed her ever so softly.

"I missed your kisses," Tiffany said.

"I missed kissing you," Matt told her smiling.

Tiffany then broke the hug and walked toward the bathroom. "Matt, there is one more thing we need to talk about."

Matt could tell she was scared. "What's the matter?"

"I think I may be pregnant."

He immediately walked toward Tiffany, cupping her face in his hands. "Know that if you are, I am not going anywhere. I will be here for everything. I'm not going anywhere. If there is ever anything you need, I will make sure you have it."

"Well, there is one thing I need."

"What's that?"

"My engagement ring."

Matt smiled, and walked toward his dresser where the ring lie. He then slipped the ring back on Tiffany's finger. "It still fits perfectly," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him, and knew then it was time. "I bought a pregnancy test before I came here. Would you be with me while I took it?"

"Sure," he said as they both walked into the bathroom.

Tiffany went ahead and took the test, and within a few minutes it was time to look. Matt was standing behind her, giving her a soft squeeze. "What does it say?"

She then turned around to face Matt, and he could tell she had tears in her eyes. "Matt…"


	19. Chapter 19

Matt walked closer to Tiffany, cradling her face in his hands. "Does that test show we are going to have a little Hardy?"

Tiffany, who had tears rolling down her face, couldn't speak. All she could do is nod her head yes. The smile on Matt's face grew even wider, and embraced Tiffany. While the two were still hugging, they heard a knock on the door. They both turned toward the door, and watched Jeff walk in.

"Tiffany, hey! I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, everything is ok," Matt said turning toward Tiffany once again.

"Well, its good to have you home!," Jeff said walking toward Tiffany and giving her a hug. "You are home, right?"

"Yes, I'm home," she replied smiling. "By the way, you are really stuck with me as a sister now. Matt and I are engaged again."

"I can handle that."

"By the way Jeff, do you and Beth have any plans for tonight?"

"No, not that I know of. What's up?"

"I was just thinking that we could all go to dinner, to celebrate Tiffany's return home. We'll get a hold of Dad and plan on details later on."

"Yeah that sounds good. I will go tell Beth."

When Jeff shut the door to the bedroom, Matt turned toward Tiffany. "What would you say if we got married at the courthouse in the next couple of days?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want to lose you again, and I want us to be married before the baby comes. I said a couple of days that way your sister can come down, we can get bands bought and you can find a dress if you want. If you do want to plan a real wedding, that is fine."

"No, I like the idea of getting married in a couple of days. Listen, I will call my sister to let her know the details and how about I try to get into the doctors office today? That way we can let them know details if they ask."

"That is a great idea."

"Ok, I'm going to do that then."

About 2 hours later, Tiffany was in her and Matt's closet searching for something to wear to dinner. She just had gotten back from the doctor about a half hour before, and everything was going great. She found her favorite black dress as she saw Matt come in the closet.

"Matt, do you think this dress will be ok for dinner?"

"You will look beautiful! How was the doctor?"

"She said that everything looks really good, and the due date is October 4. Here is the sonogram picture," Tiffany said as she handed the picture to Matt.

Matt smiled at the picture. "Baby Hardy is so little!"

"What do you expect? I am only 2 months along!", she smiled poking him in the gut.

Matt and Tiffany were soon ready, and made their way to the Italian restaurant in Cameron. When they walked in hand in hand, they immediately saw Matt's dad, Gilbert.

"Tiffany, good to see you!", Gilbert exclaimed taking his future daughter-in-law in a hug.

"Good to see you too."

"I'm glad you decided to give my bone head of a son another try.", he said smiling as they sat down.

"Well, what can I say, people do crazy things for love!"

Soon after, Jeff and Beth arrived and after everyone said their hellos, everyone ordered and were patiently waiting.

"Ok, Tiffany and I have an announcement," Matt started.

"What?" his brother asked.

"We are getting married at the courthouse in two days."

"Wow!" Gilbert exclaimed. "You guys don't waste any time once back together, huh?"

"Well," Tiffany explained, "We wanted to just get it done while we were both on the injured list. So, tomorrow in the morning we are going to buy rings and the marriage license. Beth, I was hoping we could go dress shopping tomorrow."

"Absolutely!" Beth exclaimed. "I would love too."

Tiffany was about to say something else, but then the waiter came with everyone's food. When the waiter left, Beth noticed Tiffany was going to speak.

"Tiffany, were you going to say something before our food came?"

"Yes," she said nervously taking a look at Matt. "There is a second part to our announcement."

"What is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Well," Matt said taking Tiffany's hand. "Tiffany told me today that there will be a little Hardy running around in a few months.

Jeff and Beth then looked at each other. "How did you find out?"

Matt and Tiffany then exchanged the same looks. "I took a pregnancy test and went to the doctor. Wait, are you guys pregnant too?"

Jeff and Beth giggled at each other before nodding their heads yes. Then Beth turned her head toward Matt and Tiffany. "Hold on, you took a pregnancy test? Are we pregnant together?"

Matt and Tiffany then nodded their heads in agreement. "Yep we are."

As the two couples giggled, Gilbert shook his head in disbelief. "A little Matt and a little Jeff running around at the same time? This should be interesting. So, when are my grandchildren due?"

"I am due September 30th," Beth said.

"I am due October 4th," Tiffany said.

"This should defiantly be interesting," Gilbert said with a laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

The next afternoon, Tiffany and Beth were at the mall shopping for their dresses, and comparing notes on their pregnancies so far.

"So how have you been feeling?", Beth asked as they browsed through a rack.

"Pretty good actually. The only thing that got me thinking I was pregnant was I skipped a period. How about you?"

"I have morning sickness, and its awful!"

Tiffany giggled as she pulled a white sundress with a pink floral design from the stand. "Beth, what do you think about this?"

"Its beautiful! Go try it on, and I am going to keep looking."

Tiffany went into the dressing room to put the dress on. As she finished, she heard her cell phone ring, and smiled as she saw it was her sister.

"Hey Al, how are you?"

"I'm good. Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not really. Just excited. I just found a dress, and I absolutely love it!"

"Wonderful! What do you want me to wear?"

"Whatever you want. I don't care."

"Well, I'm bringing a simple red dress. Does that sound ok?"

"Yep, that sounds great."

"Ok, well I am on the way, so I'm going to let you go. See you soon."

"Ok great. Bye!", Tiffany said as Beth walked up to the dressing room and knocked on the door. "Tiff, are you doing ok?"

Tiffany then walked out of the small room. "Oh yeah I'm fine. My sister called while I was in there. Any luck with a dress?"

"I found a red one. Is this ok, or do you want a certain color scheme?"

"No, red is actually perfect. My sister is bringing a red one."

The two ladies paid for the dresses and then were soon done shopping. When Tiffany walked into the house, she was greeted with a surprise. The living room and kitchen were decorated with red candles, and were lighting the dark rooms nicely. She then saw Matt in the doorway, with a smile on his face.

"Matt, what's all this?"

"Well, I thought I would give you a romantic night before our wedding," he said walking toward his future bride, and cupping her face in his hands.

"This is sweet. Thank you!"

"No, I'm the one who needs to thank you."

"What for?"

"For taking me back after my foolish decisions."

"Hey, we aren't talking about that tonight. Its done and in the past, and besides we are getting married tomorrow. Everything is going great for us."

"Yes it is," he agreed softly. Matt then took Tiffany's hand and led her to the middle of the living room. He then walked over to the stereo system, and soon their song, When I Look In Your Eyes, by Firehouse came on.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes you may," Tiffany said as she accepted Matt's extended hand. The two were quiet while they danced, and soon Tiffany leaned in and gave Matt the biggest kiss she could.

"What was that for?"

"It was for tonight. Us dancing to our song, the living room being lit by candles, its just all so perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it. I wanted it to be perfect."

Tiffany smiled as she once again wrapped her arms around Matt, finishing their dance. In less than 24 hours, she would become Mrs. Matt Hardy, and she couldn't be happier.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Tiffany woke up with a big smile on her face. It was her and Matt's wedding day, and she couldn't be happier. As she walked downstairs, her sister and Beth were both already in the room.

"Good morning ladies!", Tiffany exclaimed with a smile. "The sun is shining. It's a great day!"

"Someone is sure in a good mood," Beth said.

"Why wouldn't I be? In like 3 hours I will be Mrs. Matt Hardy. Nothing could ruin my mood!"

"Why don't you go get in the shower and I will curl it for you," Alison offered. "We should get going."

Tiffany skipped back upstairs and headed toward the shower. Within a few hours, she would be Tiffany Hardy, and was so excited. Later on, when Alison was curling Tiffany's hair, she could tell her baby sister was getting either more excited or nervous.

"Tiff, you got quiet all of a sudden. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok. I think I'm getting my first taste of morning sickness," she said as she headed toward the bathroom.

"Are you ok?", Alison asked as she followed her sister.

"Yeah. That was my first taste of morning sickness and I don't care to experience it again."

"Your very lucky to not have had it. Some women have it during their first trimester and some have it all 9 months."

"Ugh! Don't tell me that. I'm sure nerves are playing a big part."

"Probably so," Alison said as she sprayed Tiffany's hair. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful as always," she replied giving her sister a hug. "Lets go see how Beth is doing."

The two sisters then walked downstairs and saw Beth in the bathroom (she and Jeff have moved into their new home by this time) finishing up. "Beth, you look great!"

"Thank you. You both look great as well. Now that I think of it, I wish someone was here to take a picture of all three of us."

"How about me? I will do it."

The three women turned around and saw that Jeff was behind them. "Babe, you look great!" Beth said seductively walking toward him and kissing him ever so softly.

"Thank you very much. You all look beautiful as well. Who has the camera? I will take a picture."

Tiffany then walked toward her purse and fished out her digital camera. "Ok, how about take a picture of all three of us and then one of me and Beth and then me and Alison."

"Sounds good," he told her as he took the camera. Jeff then took the pictures of the girls and then gave the camera back to Tiffany.

"By the way Jeff, why are you here?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, Matt wanted me to give you this," he said handing her a small box.

Tiffany sat at the kitchen table and opened the box and gasped as she saw the contents. Inside, was a beautiful diamond heart pendant necklace. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "Its beautiful. Jeff, you tell him I love it."

"I will. Now, I am going back to the house with Dad and Matt so I will see you ladies later."

They all said their goodbyes and then Alison looked at the clock. "Tiff, we should probably get going as well.

The girls then climbed into Alison's car and made their way to the courthouse. When they walked through the door, they immediately saw the guys. When Matt looked up and got a glimpse of Tiffany, he swore tears were starting to form.

"Hey baby," he said walking up to her.

"Hi," she said smiling.

Jeff then noticed the two of them were together, and went to break them apart. "Matt you need to go around the corner or something. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Jeff, we don't believe in that stuff!" Tiffany said.

"Alright suit yourself."

Matt then turned his attention back to Tiffany. "Its just about time. Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Matt and Tiffany's names were soon called. They grabbed each other's hands, but before they walked inside the courtroom, Matt stopped her.

"Matt, what's up?"

He then leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Matt took her hand once again and walked into the courtroom. Within ten minutes, the judge was announcing them husband and wife.

"Matt, you may kiss your bride!" the judge said with a smile.

Matt then smiled at Tiffany, who smiled back at him. He then leaned down for their first kiss as husband and wife. Then, they faced their family, and were given celebratory hugs and well wishes. Tiffany then walked up to her sister and the two embraced in a hug.

"Congratulations Tiffany."

"Thank you Alison. Thanks for being here today."

"No problem." she said as they broke their hug.

"Do you think Mom would approve?", Tiffany said with smile.

"I know she would have. She would have loved Matt."

Everyone parted ways at the courthouse, and Matt and Tiffany went back to their house for the first time as a married couple. When he opened the door, he swooped up Tiffany in his arms and carried her into the house.

"Matt!", she said laughing. "Put me down."

"No!," he said as he continued to their bedroom. He then carefully placed her on the bed and laid close to her side. "I love you baby."

Tiffany got even closer to him, starting to play with his hair. "I love you too. More than you will ever know…." she said as she began to leave a trail of kisses along his neck.


	22. Chapter 22

**March 29, 2008**

**Night before Wrestlemania 24**

It was late afternoon, and Matt and Tiffany had just arrived in Florida for Wrestlemania. Matt was making his big return at the biggest stage of them and Tiffany would be making her return the next night, when Matt would appear on RAW to face Randy Orton.

"Matt, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Not really. All I have to do is push MVP off the ladder so he can't win. The real test will be on RAW when I face Orton. That will be the true test to see how healed up I am."

"Don't worry," Tiffany said as she started to massage his shoulders, "You will do great tomorrow night and you will do great Monday night. Besides I will be by your side, so no need to worry."

"Are you sure you are wanting to come back? What if something happens and you or the baby gets hurt?"

"I talked it over with my doctor, and she said as long as I stay out of the ring, there is no problem with me still coming with you to the ring. Also, I talked with Stephanie when I found out I was pregnant. She said I could still come out with you, and when my bump starts getting bigger, I will go off the air but can obviously still travel."

"Alright." Matt then turned around so he could look Tiffany in the eyes. "Just promise me you will keep yourself safe."

"I promise!" she said smiling and leaning in for a kiss.

The next night, Tiffany and Matt made their way to the Citrus Bowl early to say hi to everyone before the pay-per-view started. As they walked hand in hand finding their dressing room, they first ran into John Cena.

"Hardy, its good to see you back!," he exclaimed as they shook hands.

"Well, its good to be back. Sitting at home can just get old after awhile."

"Hey!" Tiffany exclaimed thinking the comment was meant toward her, causing both men to laugh.

"No, no, no that isn't what I meant."

"By the way, I hear a congratulations is in order twice. Congrats and Congrats."

"Thank you and thank you," Tiffany said smiling.

"When are you due?"

"I'm due early October. Matt, I'm going to find Maria and Candice. I'll see you later."

"Ok," he said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye John," she called as she walked off.

"Man, you are lucky Matt."

"Why is that?"

"You're lucky that you are able to see your wife practically every day. I would give anything if Liz could travel with me that often."

"I thought she was traveling with you?"

"Not as much anymore. She's getting busier at work, and can't get away as easy. Well, I better go get my stuff ready for the match. See you later."

"Bye," Matt told his friend as he watched his friend walk away, but he stayed in the same spot. He never really thought about it, but he was a little more fortunate than some of the other guys, and even some of the girls. He met his wife through work, and they got to travel nearly to every city together. He smiled at the memories that popped into his head as he continued walking down the hallway, looking for his bride.

A couple of hours later, they were both standing by the entrance where Matt would run through the crowd to stop his rival. Matt then turned to Tiffany, and gave her the most passionate kiss he possibly could. When their lips broke apart, Tiffany almost looked dazed.

"Thanks…what was that for?"

"I just wanted to give my wife a kiss."

"No really what's up?"

"Well after you left me and John, he told me how lucky I was that we get to see each other nearly every day, and he wished that he could have that same schedule with his girlfriend. I never really thought about it, but I am a little more fortunate than some of the wrestlers here. I realized how lucky I really was."

"Aww…you are so sweet," she whispered kissing Matt again. "I love you."

"I love you too Tiffany. Now, I must go prevent MVP from winning The Money in the Bank Match."

Tiffany giggled. "You go kick his ass!"

Matt smiled back at her as he started running through the fans, heading toward the ring. She could hear the fans going nuts, obviously happy he was back. She smiled to herself as she watched the monitor, watching Matt push MVP out of the ring. He did look truly happy to be back.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm finally back with an update! You just have to love computer problems. So, here is the latest chapter of I Think I Love a Hardy. A BIG thank you goes out to all the people who reviewed the previous chapter. You guys are awesome!**

The next night, Matt and Tiffany walked in the arena where RAW would be held hand in hand. Tiffany was so happy to be back, even if it meant only going to the ring with Matt. She was just happy to be back, and happy to be traveling again.

"I'm going to catering real quick. Do you want anything?" Matt asked as they stopped in front of their locker room.

"Yeah, maybe some pickles and some ice cream with some gummy bears on top, and a cherry coke!"

"Wow, you are pregnant!", he joked as kissed Tiffany on the cheek and walked off.

Tiffany was about to walk into their room when she heard her name being called. She turned around and was excited to see her friend, Maria.

"Maria, I am so excited to see you!" Tiffany exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Its good to see you to, Tiff. Or should I say Miss Mom to be?"

"I like that!," Tiffany said smiling.

"How was your time off? How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Our time off was great. As you know, Matt and I got married and now we are expecting a baby and I couldn't be happier."

"That is awesome," Maria said smiling as the two women noticed Matt come back. Maria started laughing when she noticed the food in Matt's arms.

"Let me see, a small carton of vanilla ice cream, a bag of gummy bears and a cherry coke. This stuff must be for Tiffany."

"You guessed right," he told her, handing the food to Tiffany.

His wife's eyes widened as she immediately scooped up the food from Matt's hands. "Thank you very much!"

Tiffany ate the food without hesitating, and it was soon time to get ready for Matt's return match against the man who put him out of action longer, the lengend killer Randy Orton.

"How do I look?", she asked walking into Matt's view. She was wearing black pants and a pink tank top. She normally liked wearing littler clothes, but felt sexy tonight in regular pants and tank top.

"You look beautiful. You ready?"

"Yes, lets go," Tiffany said, taking Matt's arm.

When Matt's music hit, she could hear the crowd scream, and they cheered harder as the two walked out.

Matt ultimately won the match against Randy, and they were soon back in the locker room, getting ready to leave. Tiffany noticed Matt rub his hand over his newly healed knee.

"Matt, how are you feeling after your first match? Is your knee bothering you?"

"Its sore, but its ok, and I'm feeling good otherwise."

"Good. How about we get some take out and head back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good," Matt told his wife as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "That sounds very good."


	24. Chapter 24

2 Weeks later...

When Matt woke up on Wednesday morning, he rolled over to pull Tiffany in his arms, but realized she wasn't in bed. He looked at the clock and realized it was already noon. He made his way to the living room, and saw Tiffany over the kitchen stove.

"Good morning."

Tiffany then turned around and smiled at her husband. "Don't you mean good afternoon? Its about time you wake up, sleepy head!"

"Haha," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. Matt then turned his attention to the food she was making for lunch.

"That smells awesome!"

"Matt, its only grilled cheese sandwiches and fries," Tiffany said laughing.

"It still smells good," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

After lunch, Matt left to go to his dad's house to help with some chores, while Tiffany stayed home. She was putting some stuff away from their most recent road trip while Beth was helping. Beth noticed that she kept grabbing her belly, almost like she was in pain.

"Tiff, are you ok?", Beth asked as she walked closer to her.

"I think so. I have a horrible stomachache, and I feel like I'm going to be sick," she said as she headed toward the bathroom.

Beth let her have her peace in the bathroom, while she continued to put laundry away. When Tiffany came out, her eyes were huge, and Beth knew something was up.

"Tiffany, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but as I got sick over the toilet, a small pool of blood ran down my leg."

"Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor," Beth told her as she helped her to the car. Once at the hospital waiting on Tiffany, she was about to call Matt, but he called her first.

"Hi Matt," she said, trying not to sound like something was wrong.

"Where are you guys? Jeff and I just got back to the house, and you guys aren't around."

Beth sighed. "That's because we are at the hospital."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Tiffany was feeling sick, and when she came out of the bathroom, she said she felt blood run down her legs. We just got here not long ago, and I was just getting ready to call you guys."

"I'm on my way," Matt said as he hung up the phone. "JEFF!"

The guys made it to the hospital within 15 minutes, and got there just as Tiffany's doctor came out to talk to Beth.

"Doctor, how is my wife?" Matt asked when he walked up to the two women.

"Tiffany will be fine, but she will need to be put on bed rest. We did some testing, and there was a small tear in the placenta, causing the bleeding. I want to keep her overnight, but should be able to go home tomorrow, but like I said, I want to put her on bed rest."

"How long?"

"For a good couple of weeks, at least until her next doctor appointment. I also don't want her to travel anymore."

"Ok. Can I see her?"

"Sure, this way," the doctor said as she led Matt to Tiffany's room. When he walked in, he felt so sad for her. He took a seat next to her bed and took her hand. She then opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hey Tiff, how are you feeling?"

"Ok. Is the baby ok?"

"Yes. There was a small tear in the placenta, that is why you started bleeding. You get to go home tomorrow, but your doctor said no more traveling and bed rest at least until your next appointment."

Tiffany only nodded, starting to tear up. "We won't be together anymore like we are now."

"No, but I will make sure to be home any possible day I have off. I will make sure to call your sister to help you around, and I'm sure my dad and Beth will help as well."

"Alright," Tiffany said smiling. "As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters."

"Exactly," he said as he kissed Tiffany's forehead. "Everything will be just fine."


	25. Chapter 25

"Its so good to be finally home!," Tiffany exclaimed as she stepped out of her and Matt's car and walked up the sidewalk.

"Its good to have you home," Matt told her as he opened up the door. "Now, Mrs. Hardy, you head up to the bedroom and get comfortable, while I make you something to eat."

"Alright," she agreed walking toward her bedroom, but Matt suddenly stopped her. "I forgot I have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

Tiffany looked at him with a confused look as he opened the bedroom door. She gasped as she looked at the sight in front of her. Her favorite pair of fleece pajamas were waiting for her on their bed. On the night stand she saw a stack of her favorite magazines and a few books. Next to the books was the remote control. As she walked to the side of the bed, the sight on the floor made her laugh.

"Matt, is this the small refridgerator out of the garage?"

"Yep," he replied smiling. "Its filled with a few bottles of water and of course, the most important, Cherry Coke!"

"Yeah," Tiffany said smiling. "Matt, this is all so awesome. Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I had Jeff and Beth set this up last night while we were at the hospital. That way, you wouldn't be so bored while in bed."

"I love it," she told him smiling.

**BACKLASH- TWO WEEKS LATER**

Tiffany was growing more and more bored while on bedrest. Luckily, Beth was visiting, and making popcorn for the both of them as the pay-per-view was about to start.

"Has it started yet," Beth asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Its just about to."

"What match does Matt have?"

"He is up for the United States Championship against MVP. This will be the first major singles title he has won, and he is so excited!"

"Jeff is getting excited for his return. He is supposed to be talking to the RAW GM tonight to talk about a storyline and date."

"That is great. Maybe sometime he and Matt can reunite for a match."

"Yeah, I think the fans would like that. I think they would like it too," Beth said smiling.

"I have no doubt...oh look, Matt's match is beginning!"

The two friends watched the tv as Matt and MVP exchanged blows, and soon Matt got a twist of fate, ultimately winning the match. Tiffany was so excited for him. Within a half hour after winning his match, Tiffany heard her phone ring, smiling when she read the caller ID.

"Is this the new United States Champion?"

Matt laughed in the phone. "Yes it is baby. I'm glad you got to watch the match."

"Of course I would watch it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. When will you be home?"

"Late Tuesday night/ early Wednesday morning. How are you feeling?"

"Restless...bored...anxious to get out of bed. Thank goodness my doctor appointment is soon, and I can find out if I can get out of bed or not."

"Maybe we can even find out the sex of the baby?" Matt asked.

"Yes I will agree to that. Its been bugging me not knowing. I think Beth even has an ultrasound appointment the same day. If its not the same day, its around then."

"Very nice, very nice. Alright, well I better get going. I'm going to finish getting dressed and packed up, and Jeff and I are going to hit the road."

"Alright, be careful as always. I love you."

"I love you too, Tiffany. Bye."

"Bye." Tiffany was smiling as she hung up the phone. She was so proud of Matt, she felt like she could burst. Things were going great for them. Yes, things were great.


	26. Chapter 26

It was a couple of weeks later, early May, and Matt and Tiffany found themselves on the way to the doctor's office. Nothing seriously was wrong, and Tiffany had been taken off bedrest a couple of days before. This was the day of their first ultrasound, and were hoping to find out the sex of the baby.

"Are you nervous?" Matt asked as they walked away from the vehicle to the doctor's office.

"No, not really. I'm just excited to see our baby's first picture."

Matt smiled as he opened the door for his wife. "So, are we in agreement that we are going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, most definietly. I am very anxious to know!" Tiffany said smiling.

"Tiffany Hardy," the receptionist called. She and Matt then followed the receptionist to a small room and waited for the nurse who would administer the sonogram. A woman named Laura soon came in, and the sonogram was in progress.

"There is a head, and there is an arm," Laura said as she was pointing out body parts. "Oh, oh my..."

Tiffany grew a look of worry on her face. "Is everything ok? Is something wrong with the baby?", she asked as she looked worried again at Matt.

"Well, I pointed one head just a minute ago. Well, there is another head. It looks like you guys are having twins!"

The look on Matt and Tiffany's face was priceless. They both looked at each other in shock. "Are you sure?," Matt asked.

"Yes. Here is one head and there is another. It also looks like you are having a boy and girl."

Laura printed off some pictures for Matt and Tiffany, and they were soon on their way home.

"Matt, what are you thinking? You really haven't said much since we left the doctor office."

"I guess I'm just in shock. I mean twins are a big deal!"

"So, are you regretting us having a baby?" Tiffany asked angrily.

"No, absolutely not. I'm just trying to let all of this info set in."

"Well, Matt Hardy, it better set in fast because ready or not, the twins will be coming soon!," she said as she walked into the house and angrily slamming the bedroom door, leaving Matt outside.

"Well, that went well," he said out loud as he saw Jeff and Beth pull up. Beth went inside to find Tiffany while Jeff stayed outside to talk to Matt.

"What happened Matt?"

"We went to the doctor today and found out what we were having."

"We also went to the doctor," Jeff said. "We are having a baby girl."

"That is great! Congratulations", Matt said. "We are having a girl and a boy."

"You guys are expecting twins! That's awesome."

Matt only nodded and Jeff knew immediately something was up. "What's going on, Matt? Aren't you happy?"

"I am so happy that the babies are healthy and Tiffany is doing good. I guess I am just nervous and shocked."

"I can understand about being shocked, but what are you nervous about? You and Tiff are going to be great parents."

"I don't know. I know that we were going to put the baby across from our room on the ground floor. Also, both of us have cars-two babies will be a little cramped in a car."

Jeff then slapped his older brother upside the head. "Do you know how stupid you sound?"

"What?"

"Worried about bedrooms and vehicles? That can all be fixed. There is 3 bedrooms on your second floor. Either all of you guys can move up there, or the babies can share a room until they are older. As for the cars, trade one in for an SUV. That is all you have to do."

"Your right. God, I probably sounded like a jerk to Tiffany. I think I am just nervous about two babies instead of one."

"Just remember, dad will be here anytime to help, and I'm sure Allison will be down as well. You guys will have a support system."

"Your right."

Meanwhile, Tiffany was explaining what happened to Beth. Beth had the same attitude that Jeff did with Matt.

"I don't know Beth, I just don't think he's excited about the babies. At least he didn't act like it while we were in the car."

"Are you excited?"

Tiffany was silent for a moment, looking at Beth and then looking away. "Of course I am excited."

"You took a little while to answer."

Tiffany was silent as she stood up off her bed and walked toward the window. "I'm excited...just a little nervous."

"Well, maybe Matt is a little nervous too. Yes, two babies are a big deal, but you guys will be fine! Gilbert will help, I'm sure your sister will be here as well, and we can bring the baby and help. You and Matt will always have a support system behind you."

"Thanks Beth," Tiffany said, giving Beth a hug. "I probably sounded like a complete bitch to Matt."

"Just blame it on pregnancy hormones, and Matt will totally understand. Heck, I do that with Jeff when we have fights."

"Thanks Beth."

Jeff and Beth soon left, and Matt found his wife putting dishes away in the kitchen. "Hey Tiff," he said quietly.

She turned around, finding Matt leaning on the doorway. "Hey Matt."

He then walked closer to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea."

Matt rubbed his hand over his hair and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry for the fight earlier."

"I'm sorry too. I should have listened to what you had to say, and not walk straight into the house."

"I want you to know that I am VERY ecstatic about the babies. I really am. I think the reason why I was so quiet is because I am a little nervous."

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous as well. I kept thinking about two babies up all night and the feedings, but Beth helped me realize that there will be people here to help for awhile, and we can even try to set up a scheudule right away."

Matt nodded his head in agreement. "I think that sounds like a good plan." He then drew her closer to him, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, Tiffany."

"I love you too, Matt," she said smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

Early July 2008

The past two months hadn't been all that eventful for Matt and Tiffany. Matt was still reigning as United States Champion, and was drafted to ECW in June. Jeff was now back from being suspended, and was drafted to Smackdown, meaning the brothers could still travel together for the majority of the time. Tiffany and Beth's pregnancies were as normal as they could, as they were both in their last trimester.

It was early Wednesday morning, around 2 AM, and Matt literally ran inside the house he shared with Tiffany.

"Tiffany, I'm home!," he called walking into the house from the garage. He figured she was still sleeping (since becoming pregnant, she was a heavy sleeper), he ran into the bedroom. He immediately walked toward his sleeping wife, gently shaking her shoulder. "Tiff, I'm home."

Tiffany then rolled over, seeing that her husband was kneeling over her body. She instantly sat up, jumping into his arms. "Matt, I'm so glad you are home."

"I'm glad to be home, too. How are you and the babies?"

"Oh, we are doing good. Although I haven't seen my feet for awhile," she said smiling.

Matt giggled as he broke the hug. "Baby, I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"At the Great American Bash, I am going to be dropping the United States Championship to Shelton Benjamin."

Tiffany looked puzzled at her husband. "That is your great news?"

"Well, there is a second part. On the next taping of ECW after the pay-per-view, I am going to be getting a chance at the ECW Championship."

"Honey, that's awesome!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"My first match will be at Summerslam, and I won't win, but at Unforgiven, I will win the match. So, I won't get it for another two months, but I'm getting it none the less."

"That is great," she exclaimed as she pressed her lips. "I am so happy for you. By the way," Tiffany said as she slowly got herself out of bed, "I want to show you something."

Tiffany then led Matt to the bedroom across the hall. "Allison was here keeping me company while you were gone, and we worked on this," she said as she opened the bedroom door.

When Matt looked in, he was absolutely amazed. The nursery was decorated in Safari, a suitable theme for a boy and a girl. Two cribs were on opposite sides of the wall, and saw multiple stuffed animals on shelves.

"I figured they both could share a room with each other while little babies and maybe even toddlers. Then, when they get older, we all can move upstairs and they can have their own room."

Matt then turned to his wife, and kissed her forehead. "The room looks awesome, and I think it was a great idea to put them together in the same room."

Three days later, Saturday morning, Matt and Jeff were getting ready to leave for another road trip. Matt noticed the sadness in Tiffany's eyes, and walked over to her, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Tiff, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just wish you could stay home for more than 3 days."

"I know, but you of all people should know the schedule."

"I know."

"Besides, Tiff, I have a surprise for you today."

Tiffany then looked at Matt confused. "What is it?"

She then heard a knock on the bedroom door, and smiled when she saw her sister walk in the room. "Surprise!"

The two sisters instantly walked over to the other, instantly wrapping each other in a hug. "Did Matt tell you that I am staying with you guys till you deliver?" Allison asked.

"No," she replied, turning her attention back to her husband, who still had a smile on his face.

"Well, I hadn't gotten to that part yet."

Tiffany then walked over to Matt, and kissed him. "Thank you for my surprise. I'm glad I will still have company while you're gone."

"Your welcome."

Matt and Jeff soon left for the house show later on in the night, and Allison, Tiffany and Beth were all hanging out in the living room. Both pregnant women were kind of surprised when Allison got up.

"Where are you going Allison?", Tiffany asked.

"Why don't you guys get up. I want to take you somewhere in town."

Beth looked at both sisters curiously. "Where?" she asked.

Allison only smiled. "I'm not telling."

All three women climbed into Allison's car while she drove to the local recreation center. There were no cars in the parking lot they recognized, and both girls questioned Allison again. "Al, what's going on?" Tiffany asked her sister.

"Just go inside." When Beth and Tiffany walked inside, they were greeted with a SURPRISE from their family and friends. Both women looked at each other in shock as they realized they were at a joint baby shower in their honor.

"Allison, you are the best," Tiffany said as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you. I talked with Jeff and got Beth's sister's phone number, and since neither one of your families are big, we wanted to do this for the both of you."

Beth then walked over to Allison, hugging her as well. "Thank you. This is wonderful."

The guests of honor soon greeted their guests, and within a few hours, the shower was over. As the two moms to be were still in their chairs, Allison brought over one last gift for each of them.

"These gifts are from your husband and boyfriend," she said handing the appropriate boxes to Tiffany and Beth. When the girls opened the boxes, they both laughed hysterically. Each of the boxes contained Hardy boyz infant shirts, a Matt Hardy infant shirt for his twins and a Jeff Hardy shirt for his daughter, as well as a white onsie for the kids, reading, My Dad is a Professional Wrestler!

Later on in the evening, Beth parted ways and the two sisters were at the house, toting the newly aquired baby gifts into the nursery. "Al, thanks again for the shower for me and Beth. It was awesome."

"Your welcome," she said as she heard Tiffany's cell phone ring. "Is it Matt?"

"No its Beth," she said as she answered the phone. After listening for a few moments, she told Beth she would be right at the house and hung up the phone, and then turned toward her sister. "We need to get to Beth. She thinks she is having labor pains."


	28. Chapter 28

"How do you think she's doing?" Tiffany asked Allison as she kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"I'm sure she is being taken care of. Can you please sit before you get yourself in labor."

Tiffany did as she was asked, looking once again at her cell phone. She first tried to call Jeff, then Matt, but had no luck with either one. She figured they were still performing in their matches, or maybe even in the shower. They could have been anywhere.

"Has either one called you back yet?" Allison asked.

"No not yet. I think I will try Jeff again."

Tiffany then went to a quiet area of the room and listened to the ringing phone. Finally, after three rings, Jeff finally answered.

"Jeff, where are you guys?"

"Ummm...we just got done with a show in South Carolina and we are on our way to the next town. Why what's up?" he asked starting to wonder what's going on.

"Well, we dropped off Beth at your guy's house after the baby shower..."

"Did you guys like the baby shirts we had made?" he interrupted.

"Yes, we did, but that isn't why I called. While my sister and I were bringing gifts into the nursery, Beth called and thought she was having labor pains."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know yet. We haven't heard from the doctor."

"I will be there ASAP. Please call if there is any updates before I get there."

"Ok I will."

Tiffany then hung up the phone, and looked up to see Beth's doctor coming in. "How is Beth?", she asked frantically.

"She is going to be fine. She was having false labor contractions, which is very normal in the last trimester. While looking at her file, I noticed her blood pressure has been high the last few visits, so I am going ahead and putting her on bed rest until her due date."

Tiffany nodded in agreement. "When can we take her home?"

"I want to keep her the rest of the night, just to make sure she responds to the medicine. If everything goes ok, which I am expecting it will, she can go home in the morning."

"Can we see her?"

"Sure, this way," the doctor said as Tiffany followed her down the hall. She then turned to her sister, and tossed her cell phone to her.

"Can you please call Jeff with the update?"

"Sure."

Tiffany then continued following the doctor until he stopped in front of room 222. "This is her room."

"Thanks again," she told the doctor as she quietly entered the room. She immediately noticed Beth was fully awake.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok now that I'm not having contractions anymore." she said smiling. "I guess I should call Jeff and tell him what's going on."

Tiffany shook her head no. "I already did. Allison is still in the waiting room, calling him with an update."

"Good thank you."

"Your welcome. Did they happen to tell you that you are going to be put on bed rest?"

"Yes. It really sucks I'm going to be in bed for like 2 months, but if it means my daughter is born healthy, then I can live with that." Beth said as she heard another knock on the door.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Sure Allison."

"I got a hold of Jeff again. He said that he should be here in a few hours, and will take you home in the morning."

"Alright, thank you for calling him Allison."

"Your welcome," she said as she handed the cell phone back to Tiffany. "Tiff, Matt also called you back."

"Ok. Beth, I will let you get some rest and I'm going to call Matt back."

"Ok, thank you again for everything. I will see you in the morning."

Tiffany and Allison walked to the car, and Tiffany began to dial as Allison drove back to the house. Matt answered the phone after only two rings.

"Hello, Mr. Hardy."

"Hello Mrs. Hardy. How is everyone?"

"Good. Beth only had false contractions, so she is getting released in the morning, but has to be on bed rest until she delivers."

"Well its good she is feeling better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, but tired. After the shower and bringing Beth to the hospital, I must admit that I am tired."

Matt chuckled. "Did you like the little Hardy shirts and onsies that Jeff and I had made."

"Yes I did. They are adorable. I'm sure both babies will love them."

"I hope so. Listen, I am just about to the hotel, so I will call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright sounds good. I love you Matt."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she flipped her phone shut. She secretly wished that Matt was coming home with Jeff, but knew that Matt couldn't miss the house show, and Jeff had a good excuse to come home. Late Tuesday night/ early Wednesday morning would come soon though.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Toward the end of the chapter, it will mostly be Jeff and Beth's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy! It is a longer chapter!**

"Beth, how do you think the matches are going to go?" Tiffany asked as she brought snacks into the bedroom, getting ready to watch Summerslam.

"Oh I'm sure good. Matt isn't going to win tonight, right?"

"Technically he will win, but won't get the title. Tony Atlas is supposed to interfere in the match. He won't actually get the title until Unforgiven."

"I see," Beth said as she heard her cell phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Jeff said.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Oh me and your daughter getting to watch Summerslam with Tiffany."

"Cool, cool. How are you feeling?"

"Decent, although I really haven't felt all too hot lately."

"Flu or something?" Jeff asked with concern in his voice.

"Probably."

"Well, when I get home, I am going to give you a nice full body massage and wait on you hand and foot. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great!"

"Awesome. Honey, I hate to go, but I need to get ready for my match tonight."

"Alright. Call me later ok?"

"Always. I love you Beth."

"Love you too. Bye."

Beth then hung up the phone with a look of sadness on her face, and Tiffany noticed it.

"Was that Jeff checking in?", she asked opening her bottle of water.

"Yeah," Beth said smiling. "He was wanting to see how I was feeling and stuff."

"I see."

A couple of hours later, Tiffany was on her way home, when Matt called her.

"Hello winner," Tiffany said through the phone smiling.

"Well, technically I only won due to an interference."

"You still won anyway."

"Well, I guess that is true. How are you doing?"

"Oh, hanging in there. I'm ready to have these babies already." she said as she heard Matt chuckle.

"Only 6 more weeks baby."

"I know, but I feel like Frosty the Snowman. I'm ready to get back into my normal clothes. By the way...I was thinking about something."

"What's that babe?"

"I thought about going to Unforgiven with you and watch you win the title."

"Tiff, I would love it if you came, but do you think your doctor will let you travel with only a month left?"

"I thought I would talk to her about it during my next appointment."

"I guess there is no harm in that."

"Of course not."

"When is your appointment?"

"Its on Thursday morning. You are still coming with me right?"

"Yep, I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Good," Tiffany said smiling. "Listen, I am going to lie down and try to get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Tiffany. I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Tiffany flipped her phone shut, and sighed. When she was able to travel with Matt, everything was perfect. Now that she was in her last trimester, she was advised to stay home, and missed Matt even more. She doubted her doctor would let her go to Unforgiven, but it doesn't hurt to ask.

Three days passed, and it was the day of Tiffany's appointment. She sat nervously in the waiting room, as her husband observed her actions.

"Tiff, what's wrong? You seem anxious?"

"I'm just nervous about asking about Unforgiven. I don't think she is going to let me go."

"Like you told me on the phone, you never know unless you try."

Tiffany only nodded as she heard her name being called. Well, here goes nothing.

"Tiffany, it looks like everything is going great," her doctor said happily as she put the sonogram equipment away. "The babies look nice sized. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Tired, but good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Tiffany then looked nervously at Matt and then her doctor again. "Well, Matt is set to win the ECW championship at Unforgiven, in just a couple of weeks. I know that you said in the last trimester I shouldn't travel, but I would really love to go with him just this one time and watch him win."

She sat nervous even more when her doctor didn't answer her right away. "Normally I don't budge on my rule of travel during the last trimester. However, I will call the hospital in that town to put them on call, just in case you have any problems. Also, I have seen you in the ring. I know that you liked to interfere when Matt is about to lose-ABSOLUTELY NO GETTING IN THE RING," she stressed.

"No, I wouldn't let her anyway," Matt confirmed. "She would be backstage the majority of the pay-per-view, visiting with co-workers, and will stay there when my match comes up. I promise you that."

"Alright then. You have had good visits the last few weeks. I will let the rule slide, just this once."

"Thank you so much," Tiffany said, excited. She was felt so happy, she wanted to hug the woman, but didn't.

"Your welcome."

"Matt, I am so excited!" Tiffany told him as they walked out of the building, heading to the car.

"I'm glad you are going to be there too," he said as he kissed her. "Remember though, no getting in the ring!"

"I won't. I'm not that stupid."

Matt and Jeff both were not scheduled to be at any house shows in the upcoming weekend, so they were both able to stay home, which made Beth and Tiffany happy.

Early Saturday (Aug 30) evening, Matt and Tiffany were curled up on the couch together when Matt heard his cell phone ring. "Its Jeff," he told her. He answered it, and Tiffany noticed a look of urgency on his face. He faced her once he got off the phone.

"Matt what's wrong? Everything ok?"

"He took Beth into the hospital. She went into labor."

"Oh my gosh. Do you want to go up there?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Matt and Tiffany made their way to the hospital, and ran up to Jeff, who was still in the waiting room.

"How is she?"

"Her doctor is checking her over, and getting her settled. They asked me to step out here for a minute, so I thought I would wait for you guys."

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Tiffany asked.

Jeff shook his head no. "No, I already called Dad and her parents. Thanks though."

Jeff soon made his way back to Beth's room, leaving Tiffany and Matt in the waiting room. Several hours past, and Matt woke up around 1 am, realizing he and Tiffany were still in the waiting room. He tried to get himself more comfortable on the couch he was lying on as he saw Jeff walk into the room.

"Are you guys still here?" Jeff asked smiling.

"Of course we are," Matt said as he noticed Tiffany waking up in a nearby recliner in the room. "Any news?"

Jeff's smile grew bigger and nodded. "She's here. I'm a dad!" he said excitedly.

Matt and Tiffany both hugged Jeff. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you. We named her Rylee Marie Hardy, and she weighed 5 lbs and 10 oz. Beth's doctor was even impressed how good sized she is, considering she is just about a month early.

"That is great!," Matt said. "Can we see her?"

"This way," he said as he led the way to Beth's room. As Matt and Tiffany saw Rylee for the first time, the room was filled with ohh's and awww's.

"Beth, she is so pretty!" Tiffany said, hugging her friend.

"Thank you. I'm just glad she is healthy for being a month early. My doctor didn't even think she would have to stay any extra days, we can probably bring her home in a couple of days like normal."

"That is great," Tiffany replied as she noticed the guys whispering in the corner of the room. They then walked up to the girls. "I want to hold my niece," Matt said smiling.

"Get used to it!" his wife said smiling.

"I can't wait," Matt told her smiling. "She is such a beautiful little girl."

Jeff and Beth both smiled at each other as Jeff sat on the edge of her bed, kissing her forehead.

"Tiff, we should probably get going," Matt told his wife as he gave the baby back to Jeff. "Its late, and I'm sure everyone wants their rest."

Tiffany nodded in agreement as she hugged both Jeff and Beth. "Congratulations again you guys, and I'm sure we will be back later on in the morning. By the way, can you rub my belly, maybe bringing me luck to have my babies soon?"

Jeff and Beth laughed as they watched Matt and Tiffany leave the room. Jeff then turned back to the sleeping baby in his arms, smiling once again at Beth.

"This is amazing. I can't believe she's here."

"I know. One minute she's in my belly, and the next she is here with us." she said as she noticed Jeff getting something out of his jeans pocket. "What's in your pocket?"

"An engagement ring," he told her as a look of shock came upon Beth's face. "Beth I love you. I should have done this a long time ago, but for whatever reason, I didn't. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I think I love you even more now that you gave birth to our daughter. So, all I can say now is...will you marry your daughter's daddy?" he said smiling.

Beth giggled. "Yes, I will marry my daughter's daddy." Jeff then placed a soft kiss on her lips as he put the engagement ring on her finger.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too. By the way...do you like the birthday gift I gave you?"

Jeff laughed as he completely forgot it was his birthday today. "Yes I love my gift. I think this is the best gift you could have given me."


	30. Chapter 30

**A big thanks goes out to Rainy-bobainy, Karategirl 7, xJerichoHardyOrtonx, TithaHardyGirl, Kayla Smiley, ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx, MusicLuver22, xBobxBryarxisxAxTeddyxBearx, Expect-the-Unexpected 75, Caleb's babe, LadyLit and Swanton rainbow 77 for your consistent reviews! You guys rock and I appreciate them greatly!**

**UNFORGIVEN September 7, 2008**

Matt woke up on Sunday morning with a big smile on his face. Not only was it the day he would become ECW champion, but Tiffany would be by his side to witness it. He walked over to the window in his hotel room, overlooking the city of Cleveland, and a smile crept on his face. Little did he know it, but Tiffany was now awake and standing behind him.

"Today is a big day for you, baby," she said softly.

"Matt then turned around and smiled at the beautiful woman who was about to come the mother of his children. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her temple. "Today is an awesome day. I have waited for this day for quite awhile."

Tiffany smiled back at him, standing on tip toe to kiss him. "Just to let you know, I am very proud of you."

"Thank you baby."

"So what's on the agenda for today? What time do we have to be at the arena?"

"Not until like 3:00. They are having a meet and greet down the road from the venue at 1:00, so I thought we could grab some lunch around 11 and go to the signing from there."

"Yeah that sounds good. Who will be at the signing?"

"Me and Jeff, and I think Maria is going to be there too."

"Good, I will be surrounded by friends!" Tiffany said smiling. "Speaking of Jeff, how is he doing being away from Beth and baby Rylee?"

"Its pretty much killing him. He calls her like five or six times a day," Matt told her. "Its pretty much going to be the same way I act when I leave you and the babies home for the first time."

Tiffany smiled at him as she leaned into him once more for a hug. "I love you Matt."

"I love you too Tiffany. By the way...I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I think after the babies are born, I want to take a few weeks off, so I'm home with you."

"I would like that. Also, you know how my one year contract is up in October?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I want to re-new it. I want to stay home with the babies while you go on the road and come home to us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Unless you want me to renew it."

"Well, how about we talk about this after the babies are born."

"We should really talk about it soon. October isn't that far away."

"Deal," Matt said smiling. "How about we get ready for lunch, and be on our way."

"Alright."

Jeff joined Tiffany and Matt at lunch, and after the meet and greet with the fans, all three headed toward the arena. The brothers headed toward the locker rooms, while Tiffany headed toward the diva locker room. Before she even got there, she ran into her friends, Mickie James and Kelly Kelly, and hugs were passed around.

"How are you feeling? Its so great to see you here," Kelly said happily.

"I'm doing good, although I wish I could have these babies already. I'm tired of looking like Frosty the Snowman," Tiffany said laughing.

"Oh, you don't look like Frosty the Snowman. You look beautiful!"

"Mickie, are you trying to suck up?"

"Of course not, I'm only saying what is true."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Tiffany said laughing. "I am going to grab something to eat in catering, and then see what Matt is up too."

"Alright take care of yourself, and let us know when you deliver!" Kelly said as she gave Tiffany a hug.

"Of course I will. I told Matt that we would have to up our cell phone minutes to let everyone know. By the way...have you guys seen Jeff's baby?"

Tiffany opened her cell phone to show off the picture of Rylee, and ooh's and aww's were passed around. Tiffany then left her group of friends, and made her way to Matt's locker room.

"Hi baby," she said as she opened the door. "Do you want anything from catering?"

"No," he said as he turned to toward her. "I did stop by there for you though."

Tiffany smiled as she watched him pull out her weakness: a small carton of ice cream with a bag of gummy bears and a Cherry coke. She kissed him passionately as she took the snack. "You take such good care of me."

Tiffany happily ate her cold treat while she watched her husband get ready for his big match. She decided to walk to the curtain with him, and was soon told he had about 2 minutes until his music would hit.

"Alright, Mr. Hardy, you go out there and kick some ass and have a great match!"

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling, leaning down for a quick kiss. "Thank you for being here tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied smiling as she heard Matt's music hit. "Ok, good luck and go get a belt."

Matt smiled as he walked out into the arena. Tiffany heard herself giggle as she watched her husband wave to the fans as he made his way to the ring. About 15 minutes later, she was literally jumping up and down, knowing the match would soon end. "Come on, only a couple more minutes Matt," she said out loud.

Before Tiffany knew it, the bell was ringing and Matt was holding the belt high above his head. She was so excited for him, and decided to greet him out on the stage, which made the fans cheer even louder. He was walking backwards toward the stage, and as he turned around, the smile on his face grew even wider.

Matt immediately wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her forehead. "I love you baby," he whispered to her.

"I love you and I am so proud of you," Tiffany told him. She then raised his arm in victory one more time as they made their way backstage, where they embraced one more time before heading to the locker room.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sadly, there is only one more chapter left of I Think Love a Hardy. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. As always, please read, review and enjoy!**

**September 23**

Today was an exciting day for Tiffany. Not only was her due date in 11 days, but it was also Matt's birthday. She was also happy to have her sister staying with her, especially since she was so close to her due date, and it meant she wasn't in the big house by herself.

She planned on having a birthday banner hanging up along with balloons when Matt would get home early in the morning. As she and Allison were blowing up some of the balloons, she heard her cell phone ring.

"Who is it?" Allison asked her.

"Its the birthday boy," Tiffany said smiling as she flipped open her cell phone. "Hello birthday boy!"

"Well, hello to you too," he said laughing.

"Are you having a good birthday?"

"It will get better when I get home and have you in my arms."

"Awww. By the way, did you find a particular present in your suitcase?"

"No," Matt said confused.

"Well, look in one of the pockets, and its an envelope marked for you."

"Ok," he said as he put the phone to his ear and dug inside his suitcase. He then found a manilla envelope with his name on it, and pulled out a picture of his wife, in a rather seductive pose on their bed. "HOLY COW!"

Tiffany giggled. "I'm going to guess you found it."

"Umm...hell yeah. When was this taken?"

"Obviously not recent because I had my old body. When you and Jeff were gone, Beth and I took each other's pictures. Do you like it?"

"Duh!"

"Good, just make sure no one else sees it. If someone does, I will kill you!"

"I won't, I promise. Hey, I better get going. I have to get to the arena soon."

"Alright. I love you birthday boy."

Matt chuckled. "I love you too Tiff. Bye."

"Bye," she said as she closed her phone. "Allison, I wish he was home."

"Don't worry he will be home soon," she said as she sat next to Tiffany and hugged her. "This day will go by fast."

A couple of hours later, Tiffany was in the kitchen making lunch when she felt a sharp pain, and immediately grabbed her belly.

"Tiff, are you ok?"

"I think so," she said after a few seconds. "That was a sharp pain, and it hurt," she told her sister as she felt a gush come from in between her legs. "HOLY COW!"

"What's the matter?"

Tiffany then turned toward her sister. "I think my water just broke."

Allison immediately grabbed her sister, and they were soon headed toward the hospital. Allison instantly called Gilbert and Beth, and had yet to call Matt.

Once they got to the hospital, she let the nurse take Tiffany to her labor/delivery room. While she was waiting to go in, she decided it was time to call Matt. He answered after only two rings.

"Hey Allison, what's up?"

"Are you ready to become a dad?"

"Yeah, Tiff is due soon." He was completely oblivous to what she was trying to say.

"Actually, she isn't due soon. She is in the hospital right now."

Matt got up from the bed he was sitting on. "What? When? Is she ok?"

"We just got here. Her water broke while we were making lunch. The nurse is getting her settled in her room now."

"Shit," he said out loud. "I will be on my way just as soon as possible."

"Where are you guys now?"

"We are in San Antonio. I will be there soon. Tell her to try to hold on till I get there and that I love her."

"Ok will do. Bye."

Allison then walked into Tiffany's room and watched as she was getting hooked up to some monitors. "Did you get a hold of Matt?" she asked.

"Yes, he said he will be here soon, and you are supposed to hold on as long as possible and he loves you."

"Hang on, yeah right," she said as another contraction came.

Another couple of hours went by, and it was getting close to 4:00 pm. Allison was holding Tiffany's hand as she went through another contraction, starting to cry.

"Al, where is he?" she asked crying. "He should have been here by now."

"It should be anytime, honey. You are doing great," she said trying to comfort her.

By the time it was 7:30, Matt still hadn't shown up. Allison was getting worried as Tiffany's doctor pulled her to the corner of the room.

"Tiffany is ready to push, but refuses till her husband gets here. Can you try to talk some sense into her?"

"Yes, I can try," she said sadly. She really hoped that Matt would have made it in time. She was about to walk over to Tiffany's bed when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway.

"I'm Matt Hardy, and looking for my wife, Tiffany's room."

"MATT!"

He turned around and saw his sister-in-law standing in a doorway. He ran to her and gave her a quick hug. "Am I too late?"

"No, your just in time," she said pushing him in the room.

Tiffany was lying in the bed with her eyes closed, hoping that Matt would soon be by her side. She lifted her head as she thought she heard Allison talking to Matt.

A smile spread on her face as she saw her husband walk quickly to her side. "I am so glad to see you," she said.

"I am finally here, baby," he said kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here any earlier."

"That's ok," she said in between breaths. "Your here now. That's all that matters."

Her doctor soon told them Tiffany was ready to push. Matt grabbed Tiffany's hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Within 30 minutes, they heard the sound every new parent wants to hear: their baby cry.

"Here is your daughter," Tiffany's doctor said as she showed them the baby.

"Tiff, she is beautiful!" Matt exclaimed, kissing Tiffany's temple.

Before she could answer, Tiffany felt another contraction come on, and was told to start pushing again. Within minutes, their son was born, crying his lungs out. Tiffany let herself fall back into her pillow, as she was totally exhausted, and so happy the babies were born.

"Baby, I am so proud of you," Matt told her, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said quickly kissing him as the doctor and nurse brought over the newly cleaned infants to their parents.

"How do you think we are doing so far, mom?" Matt asked, breaking the few minutes of silence.

"I think we are doing pretty good right now," she said smiling. "You know Matt, we never thought of names. Any ideas?"

"Well," he said looking down at his daughter sleeping in his arms, "how about we each pick a name."

"Alright that sounds fair. I already know the name I want to give our daughter."

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"How about Isabella Marie Hardy?"

"Perfect. I just thought of a name for our son."

"What would that be?"

"Well, I personally like the name Cooper."

"I like that. How about Cooper Matthew Hardy?"

Matt turned his head toward his wife and smiled. "You want give the baby my name as a middle name?"

"Sure I do. I think Cooper Matthew has a nice ring to it."

Matt nodded his head in agreement as he looked once again at his daughter, son and then at Tiffany. "Isabella Marie and Cooper Matthew. Perfect, absolutely perfect."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Well, here is the final chapter of I Think I Love a Hardy. I want to thank everyone once again for the reviews on the story, and my new story, Unexpected Love is up and is a good story ( at least I think so!). Enjoy!**

**6 Months Later**

Tiffany was at the end of alter, beaming with excitement as she watched Beth being escorted down the aisle by her father. It was the beginning of March, and Jeff and Beth lucked out with a beautiful wedding day. Tiffany was so honored she was asked to be Matron of Honor, and the smile never left her face as she watched Jeff and Beth recite their vows, both of them smiling at each other as well.

She then turned her attention to her husband, and the Best Man, Matt. He looked absolutely amazing in his tuxedo, winking at him as he smiled back at her. The past six months have absolutely great. She and Matt lucked out, and had the best babies they could have possibly asked for, and Matt was an awesome father. Cooper and Isabella were in the crawling stage, and when he was home, Matt was right there on the floor playing with them.

Tiffany's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the priest announce Jeff and Beth husband and wife, and they made their way down the aisle. Tiffany then linked arms with her husband, as they followed Jeff and Beth.

"You looked like you were deep in thought," Matt told Tiffany.

"I was thinking of happy thoughts," she said smiling.

When they made their way outside, Matt immediately scooped his babies from Allison.

"Al, thanks a bunch for coming today," he told her as he scooped up Cooper in one arm and handing Isabella to Tiffany.

"No problem. I am glad I could help today."

Matt then started making faces at Cooper as Jeff and Beth made their way outside, waving to their guests as they got into the limo that would take them to the reception hall.

"Wave to them Cooper, say bye Uncle Jeff. Bye Aunt Beth!" he squealed in a baby voice, motioning the toddler's arm to wave to them. "Isabella did you wave?" he asked in the same voice.

Tiffany laughed as she watched Matt interact with the babies. She turned to Allison and smiled. "He is so great with the babies," she whispered as Allison nodded in agreement.

Everyone made their way to the reception, and after Jeff and Beth had their first dance, it was time for the wedding party dance. Matt and Tiffany danced close as they recalled happy memories.

"What were you thinking during the ceremony?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"Oh, about how happy I am for Jeff and Beth," she said as she glanced over at the newlyweds dancing with their daughter. "I was also thinking about how much we lucked out with the babies...and how you are a great dad."

"Aww...thanks baby," Matt said smiling, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You are a great mom too. You take great care of our kids while I'm gone."

"Aww...now its my turn to say thank you," she said kissing his lips. As they continued dancing, Tiffany glanced over at Jeff and Beth, who kept exchanging loving glances at each other, and laughed at the faces Rylee was making. She then turned her attention to Allison, who had Isabella in her arms and rocking Cooper in his car seat. Finally, she glanced up at Matt, who was smiling back at her.

"What's that pretty head of yours thinking now?"

Tiffany thought for a minute and then snuggled into her husband. "I was just thinking how lucky we are. We are surrounded by a loving family, have the two most beautiful babies in the world and how much we love each other."

Matt smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Life is good."

"Life is very very good."


End file.
